Harry Potter at Merlin Academy
by Tris16
Summary: At age six, Harry Potter prays to God to be rescued. God grants his prayer and two people, one the Headmistress of Merlin Academy, the other Lily's cousin and teacher at the Academy, shows up and takes him away from the Dursleys. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything in this fic you don't recognize theoretically belongs to me, but everything else in the Harry Potter world belongs to the fantastic author J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue.

A six-year old Harry Potter cowered in front of his Uncle Vernon, bravely doing his best to hold back tears. He had brought home a letter from the school nurse, saying he needed glasses, which had set his uncle off. Harry knew that he would get his glasses eventually, for it wouldn't do for the school nurse to comment on his not getting them, but his uncle would be angry over the expense.

"You worthless freak!" shouted Vernon Dursley. "We take you in out of the goodness of our hearts, and now you have to burden us with providing you with glasses!"

"I-I'm sorry!" stammered Harry. "Mrs. Jenkins t-tested us and-"

"I don't care!" yelled Vernon. "You still have burdened us with an expense! You are going to do extra chores and go without dinner for two weeks to pay for your glasses, you worthless boy! Now go make dinner and then stay in your cupboard until it's time to wash the dishes."

Harry flinched as his uncle punched him, then went into the kitchen to cook. As he strived not to cry, he silently thought, _Why is this happening to me? Why do my aunt and uncle hate me? Why can't somebody come to rescue me?_

As he set a pan on the stove and turned on the burner, his thoughts turned to God. The Dursleys weren't church-goers, but they did go the Christmas and Easter mass and had brought Harry with them to impress on the neighbours the charity they were doing in taking their nephew in. So now he silently prayed, _God, please help me. Surely You can find some way for me to leave the Dursleys. Maybe I have other relatives somewhere that can take me in. Or my parents had friends. But please God, rescue me from my aunt and uncle. In your name I pray, amen._

He felt better after praying, but Harry wasn't sure if he believed that it would come true. He finally decided that having some hope for a better life was better than none, and finished making dinner in a better mood. When he was done, he went to his cupboard and sat on his cot, waiting until the Dursleys had finished dinner and it was time for him to wash the dishes.

The next afternoon, Aunt Petunia dragged Harry to the optical store, where after the free eye exam, bought the cheapest pair of glasses avaiable, which was six pounds. Upon arriving home, he was given a list of chores to do, which included making dinner and washing the dishes.

While washing the dishes, Harry accidentally broke a plate. Aunt Petunia shrieked at him and slapped him once, Uncle Vernon hit him with his belt, and Dudley joined in and punched Harry a few times. Then Harry was locked in the cupboard after he'd finished his chores.

Once lying on his cot, Harry gave in to his tears, soaking the thin pillow. He once again prayed to God, asking Him to deilver him from the abuse. By midnight, he had cried himself to sleep when suddenly there was flash of light and the cupboard door flew open. A man with golden hair and calm blue eyes and a woman with light brown hair and intelligent gray eyes stood there.

"Why have we been summoned here?" asked the man in a soft whisper.

"Who knows?" replied the woman, also in a whisper. "God works in mysterious ways." She pulled out her wand, whispered, "_Lumos!_", and gazed into the cupboard. She gasped upon seeing the boy huddled on the cot, tears on his cheeks and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The man gasped as well. "That can't be Harry Potter! Why is he sleeping in a cupboard? And is that a black eye on his face? Emily, do you think Harry has been abused by these Muggles?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Emily. "I think this is the Muggle home that Harry was left at. Stuart, you were Lily Potter's cousin. You must have some idea as to what her sister was like."

"Petunia was jealous of Lily after she got the Hogwarts letter," replied Stuart. "And she wasn't happy to find out I was a wizard, either. After that, she saw Lily and me as freaks and would have nothing to do with us. At her wedding to Vernon Dursley, she made it quite clear that she wanted to have nothing more to do with me or Lily. In fact, she never attended my wedding or Lily's, despite the fact that we had sent her invitations."

"Well, we can't let Harry remain here," said Emily. "What did the Potters' will say?"

"That if anything were to happen to them, Harry was to live with his godfather, Sirius Black. If that couldn't happen, Harry was then to be sent to live with Frank and Alice Longbottom. If anything happened to the Longbottoms, Harry was to go to his next of kin besides the Dursleys. In fact, their will plainly stated that they didn't want Harry living with them, and that I was probably Harry's closest relative besides the Dursleys, unless James had first cousins he didn't know about."

Emily's eyes flashed. "Then Dumbledore has circumvented the Potters' will. Sometimes I wonder if he would have turned out this way if he had attended Merlin Academy rather than Hogwarts. He certainly had the qualifactions, according the previous Headmaster."

"True," said Stuart. "Well, seeing as that I am Harry's closest relative besides his horrible aunt and uncle, I will take custody of my first cousin once removed and bring him to live with me at Merlin Academy. If that is agreeable with you, Headmistress."

"Of course you may bring Harry to live at our school," said Emily. "He will attend Merlin Academy when he is eleven, anyway, if I have anything to say about it. He certainly has the qualifications, and I won't have him be under Dumbledore. Albus may have good intentions, but he will most certainly use Harry and form him into a weapon to fight Voldemort when he returns to power. We will not. Of course, we will inform Harry about Voldemort and teach him well so he can defeat Voldemort once again, but we won't use and manipulate Harry."

Stuart quickly conjured parchment, quill, and ink and wrote a letter to the Dursleys informing them that he had taken custody of Harry. Emily scooped Harry up in her arms and with Stuart Apparated just outside of school grounds. At that point, Harry woke up, which was fortunate, for Emily would have had to wake up Harry anyway so she could tell him the location of the school, which was under the Fidelius Charm, with her as Secret-Keeper. Actually, there were two Secret-keepers, the Headmaster or mistress, and the Deputy Head. Whenever the Headmaster/mistress retired or died, the Deputy Head would take over and reconfigure the Fidelus Charm to include the new Deputy Head as Secret-Keeper. Mostly it was the Head retiring and removing him/herself as Secret-keeper. Only one had died as Head, and that had been due to an accident.

"Where am I?" asked Harry, sounding nervous.

"I am your Uncle Stuart Evans, a cousin of your mother," said Stuart. "This is Emily Kennedy, the Headmistress of the school I teach at. We have taken you away from the Dursleys."

"My prayer came true?" exclaimed Harry, looking delighted. "Thank you, God!" then he looked wary again.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, Harry," said Emily soothingly. "You can call me Aunt Emily, but only until it's time for you to attend school. Then you'll have to call me Headmistress or Professor Kennedy like the other students do. Now, the location of the school is in County Cork, Ireland. Well, it's within the boundary of Cork, though most people don't know about it."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Are we in Ireland, now, Uncle Stuart?"

"Yes," responded Stuart. "We have a special way of travel that can take you long distances in only a few seconds. Now, think about what Aunt Emily told you, and you'll see the school."

Harry did so, and a second later, he saw a very large building appear, followed by four greenhouses and some smaller buildings. The large building looked like a five-story castle with a tower at each corner.

"That castle is the school, Merlin Academy," said Emily. "The building next to it is the library. Now come with us. We'll get you settled in a room, and tomorrow we'll explain everything."

Harry soon found himself installed in a bedroom next to Uncle Stuart's. It was about the size of Dudley's room, and the furniture was more elegant and ornate. Harry was given a set of pyjamas that was a size to big for him and he collapsed into the bed, thanking God once again for granting his prayer before he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for rest of fic: Anything in this fic you don't recognize theoretically belongs to me, but everything else in the Harry Potter world belongs to the fantastic author J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue.

The next morning, Harry woke up, thinking, _It was only a dream. I only dreamed that my mum's cousin and another lady took me from the Dursleys and brought me to live at a school in Ireland._ Then he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. It was even more comfortable than his aunt and uncle's bed, which he had once lain down on when he was vacumming the master bedroom.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and Harry sat up to see a small creature with large, bat-like ears, bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls, and dressed in a little shirt and black pants with an apron over it. Harry just managed to keep from screaming. After staring at the creature, who was drawing open the curtains and building up the fire, for a minute, he said in a trembling voice, "Who are you?"

The creature turned in surprise and said, "Tizzy the house-elf, sir. Tizzy is Mister Evan's house-elf."

Harry was about to ask what a house-elf was when there was a knock on the door, then Stuart came in. "Ah, I see you're awake, Harry, and have met Tizzy." He smiled and continued, "Well, good morning. Harry, please get dressed and wash up. The bathroom is between our rooms. When you're done, you are to have breakfast with me in my room, and I'll explain everything."

Harry quickly brushed his teeth and washed up, then got dressed in the clothes he find in the wardrobe. The shirt he put on was a bit large for him and he had to roll up the sleeves. Then he went to the next room and said, "Good morning, Uncle Stuart. What's for breakfast?" Then he cringed, as the Dursleys had never liked him asking questions.

Stuart merely smiled and said, "Look at the table, Harry." Harry saw a table in front of the fireplace, with breakfast laid out. He sat down and was given a bowl of porridge with plenty of milk and honey mixed in, toast with strawberry jam, a plate of scrambled eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

After hed's finished his porridge and was starting on the eggs and toast, Stuart looked up from his breakfast and began speaking. "I suppose the Dursleys never told you about magic?"

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Vernon said magic didn't exist."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry," admonished Stuart gently. "Well, magic does exist." He took out his wand and demonstrated by shrinking Harry's shirt slightly until it fit perfectly.

Harry stopped eating and looked down at his shirt, wide-eyed. "Magic's r-real, Uncle S-Stuart?"

"Yes, Harry," answered Stuart, looking amused. "Your parents were magic as well, though they didn't attend Merlin Academy. They attended Hogwarts, another school of magic which is one of the top magic schools, though in my opinion, not as great as Merlin Academy."

Harry blinked and stared at Uncle Stuart, his breakfast forgotten. Stuart continued, "I attended Merlin Academy, Harry. I was given the chance to attend Hogwarts, but I chose Merlin Academy instead. Your parents, and three of their friends were also invited, but they chose to attend Hogwarts. Though if Hogwarts hadn't accepted one of your father's friends, he would have attended Merlin Academy, I'm sure."

"So magic is real," said Harry slowly. "There are different schools of magic. What's a house-elf?"

Stuart looked surprised by this question, but responded, "A house-elf is a magical being in the wizarding world. They are the ones who do the cooking and cleaning, and they like doing so. The ones at Merlin Academy are treated differently from most house-elves, however. We have never had them wear pillowcases or tea-towels, but instead have them wear clothes, and pay those that want to be paid for their work. Which is only one elf."

Harry still looked slightly confused, so Stuart said, "I'll explain further later. Now, I have to tell you how your parents' died, Harry."

"They died in a car crash," said Harry. "That's what Aunt Petunia said."

Stuart turned his face so Harry wouldn't see the anger, then calmed himself and said neutrally, "Your aunt was lying. Lily and James Potter didn't die in a car crash. A bad wizard killed them. His name was Voldemort, and he wanted to keep the wizarding world for those who were pureblood. That is, came from a family who were all wizards. He didn't like Muggles, which is what wizards call non-magic people, and the witches and wizards who came from Muggle families or had a parent that was a Muggle or Muggleborn."

"Vol-Voldy-er, this bad wizard, killed my parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Stuart sadly. "They were fighting Voldemort, which is why they were targeted. And your mother was a Muggleborn witch. Well, on Halloween night in 1981, when you were just a baby, Harry, Voldemort went after your family. He killed your father when James tried to fight, then went after you. Your mother let herself be killed to save you, then Voldemort tried to kill you."

He didn't mention the prophecy, as Harry was too young to be told about it, but did say, "It seems Voldemort went after you because you might have power to defeat him. Anyway, your mother dying for you saved your life, because when Voldemort tried to kill you, he couldn't. The Killing Curse, which nobdy has ever survived before, reflected off you and hit Voldemort. Some say he died, but in my opinion, and some other people's, he merely lost his body and power and fled, biding his time until he can come into power again. And because as a baby you were able to defeat Voldemort, you are famous in the wizarding world and known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry looked shocked. "I'm famous?" he gasped. Then he remembered the man in a violet top hat who had bowed to him in a shop a few months ago. Now he realized why the man had bowed to him. He must have been a wizard, and recognized the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Yes, you are famous, and you are a wizard," nodded Stuart. "And when you are eleven, you will attend Merlin Academy and learn how to do magic. Unless you wish to attend Hogwarts like your parents. But I wouldn't do so. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, left you at the Dursleys, when your parents' expressly said in their will that they didn't want you there. I was to take you in, if the other guardians your parents named weren't able to. Now, Dumbledore is on the side of the Light, and he is a good man and has good intentions, but because of your being able to defeat Voldemort, he may try to use you. After all, 'The road to disaster is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning, and paved with their good intentions'."

Harry looked confused and Stuart said, "It's a proverb. You'll understand it when you get older. Now, I have a class to teach in half an hour, so I'll drop you off at the children's classroom. You see, most of the staff here at the school have children, so there is a classroom set up for them until they're old anough to attend the Academy. My wife, your Aunt Alice, is one of the teachers there. She teaches the five to seven year-olds, which is your age group."

Stuart led Harry downstairs to a large classroom on the second floor. Several children were already inside, with the two teachers. One was a slender young woman with curly black hair and blue eyes, the other a plump, motherly woman with red hair. "Harry, this is your Aunt Alice," introduced Stuart. "The other lady is Mrs. Weasley. Her husband is the Muggle Studies teacher. He teaches those from wizarding families about Muggles."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and patted him on the head. Stuart drew her aside and had a whispered conversation with her. Aunt Alice took Harry's hand and said, "Let's introduce you to the other children. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron is your age, while Ginny's a year younger. The twins are Fred and George Weasley, two years older than you, and that's Percy Weasley, who's ten. They have two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, but they're already students at the Academy. This is Luna Lovegood. She's a year younger than you and her mother is a teacher here at the school. This is my son Eric, who is two years older than you, and my two daughters Madeline and Stella. Maddie is the same age as you, while Stella is a year younger. And finally, that is Violet Harbring, who is nine. Her parents are the school caretakers."

Harry shyly said hello to everyone, then noticed that Uncle Stuart had left. He felt very nervous, but Aunt Alice had things in hand. She soothed Harry, telling him that everything would be all right, then had him sit at the desk next to Ron. Ron grinned at him and said, "I'm glad you're here. I'm the only boy in my age group, and I don't like playin' tea party with the girls all the time."

Harry shyly returned the grin, then turned his attention to Aunt Alice, who was handing out worksheets. Ron, Harry, and Maddie began doing their addition problems, while Aunt Alice helped Luna, Ginny, and Stella with their reading. On the other side of the room, Mrs. Weasley was teaching the others, and had her hands full with keeping Fred and George in line.

For the first time in a long while, Harry was able to do his best, for in the past, he had been shouted at and beaten by his aunt and uncle if he came home with better marks than Dudley. After half an hour, the younger girls were assigned to practice their writing, while Aunt Alice went over the math worksheets. Harry received a perfect score, and was given a gold star and had a smiley face sticker stuck to his worksheet. He was delighted to have received his second gold star.

He had gotten a gold star on the first day of first grade, and thought that his aunt and uncle would be pleased. Instead, they had gotten mad over his being better than Dudley. That had resulted in a spanking, extra chores, and no dinner for two days. After that, he'd stopped trying and didn't win any more gold stars.

After math was reading, then recess. Ron took Harry's hand and dragged him outside to a small shed that contained several toy broomsticks. "Let's go flying, Harry."

"Flying?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron impatiently. "Haven't you ever flyed before?"

Harry shook his head. "My aunt and uncle were Muggles and I never learned to fly. Uncle Stuart, my mum's cousin, found out that I was s'posed to live with him and took me away last night."

"Oh," said Ron. "Well, I'll teach you." He grabbed one of the toy brooms and handed it to Harry. Then he took another for himself. "These are only toy brooms, so we can't fly really high. Just a couple of feet at most. When we're older, we can fly real brooms and go higher."

He demonstrated, then Harry got on the broom and the two boys took off. Harry found it exciting, and Ron said admiringly, "You fly good, Harry." As they flew, they barely managed to miss colliding into Ginny, Stella, and Luna, who were having a tea party. As Ron swerved, he did collide into Maddie, who was also flying a toy broom.

The two fell to the ground. Harry quickly dismounted and said, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," said Maddie, sitting up and laughing. "Toy brooms don't fly very high, so if we fall off, we won't get hurt." She picked up her broom and took off again.

After twenty minutes, Aunt Alice and Mrs. Weasley called everyone inside and lessons resumed until lunch, which was eaten in the room next to the classroom. When lunch ended, there was another two hours of class, then lessons ended for the day.

In the afternoon, Luna announced, "Let's go pretend hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry looked confused and was about to ask what it was when Maddie whispered to him, "It's an animal that Luna thinks is real and lives in a country called Sweden. Witches and wizards haven't found out if it's real, though. But maybe it is real. It could be like how Muggles say unicorns and giants aren't real. But they are real, it's only Muggles can't see them."

Harry nodded in understanding and joined in the pretend hunt. After an hour, it ended and Harry went inside, where Aunt Alice and Uncle Stuart was introduced to the rest of the staff.

Auhtor's Note: For those who are curious, the staff members are: Potions- Nicolas Flamel, Charms- Stuart Evans, Defense Against Dark Arts- Remus Lupin, Transfiguration- Minerva McGonagall (She was disgusted with Dumbledore leaving Harry at the Dursleys so when Merlin Academy offered her the empty Transfiguration post, she accepted and left Hogwarts), History of Magic- Edward Perkins (a ghost, but not as boring as Professor Binns), Herbology- Malati Ghandi, Astronomy- Cassiopeia Goldberg, Ancient Runes- Selena Lovegood, Arithmacy- Parvana Haseem, Muggle Studies- Arthur Weasley, Divination- Miku Kishi Elliot, Care- of Magical Creatures- Nicole Adams, Computer Use- Kenneth Adams (Muggle and Nicole's husband), and the caretakers- David and Felicity Harbring. Professor Goldberg's husband is the rabbi for the Jewish students, Mr. Elliott the chaplain for Christian students, Professor Haseem's husband the spiritual advisor for the Muslim students, and Professor Ghandi's husband is the advisor for Hindu students. Merlin Academy is a rather liberal school who accepts students with great potential from all countries. All staff either attended Merlin Academy, or could have attended but chose to go to Hogwarts instead. Children of staff normally attend the Academy, unless they don't have the required potential, in which case they attend Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry knocked on the door to Uncle Remus's room, but received no reply. He knocked again, but there was still no answer. Ron, who was next to him, suggested, "Maybe Mr. Lupin's still at the Hospital Wing. He was sick yesterday night and today Headmistress Kennedy teached his classes."

"'Taught his classes', you mean," corrected Professor McGonagall, coming over to the two boys. "Professor Lupin is still resting in the Hospital Wing, Ron and Harry. You'll have to go there if you want to give him the get-well cards you made."

"Aunt Minnie, why does Uncle Remus get sick every month?" asked Harry.

"He has an illness that causes him to be so," responded McGonagall. "I, or rather Remus, will tell you two boys the exact details when you're a little older."

"Can't we know now?" begged Harry. "That's what Aunt Alice told us when we asked why Uncle Remus was sick last month, and we're older now."

McGonagall sighed. "Why Professor Lupin is sick is his business. He's to decide when to tell you."

Harry grabbed Ron's hand and the two boys raced down to the Hosptial Wing. Madam Prenelle Flamel, the school Healer, greeted the boys and said, "Professor Lupin is resting in the bed behind that screen. You may see him, but don't be too noisy or excite him. He needs to rest."

Harry dashed over to the screen, shouting, "Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus! Me'n'Ron are here!"

Madam Flamel just smiled and shook her head. Harry had changed from the shy and somewhat scared boy that had been brought to Merlin Academy four months ago. He had been a bit shy and wary around the others, and would never have gone shouting or running about the school. Now he was best friends with Ron and Maddie, second-best friends with Stella, Ginny, and Luna, liked joining in sometimes with Fred and George on their pranks, and a favorite with the entire staff and the Academy students.

Remus sat up in bed and said with a weak smile, "IWell, it's nice to see you and Ron. Where's Maddie? She's normally with you."

"Mrs. Evans made her practice the piano," answered Ron. "Maddie hadn't practiced at all for the past two days and finally Mrs. Evans caught her and forced her to play."

Remus shook her head. "Too bad. What's this? Three get-well cards? Why thank you, Harry and Ron. And thank Maddie for me."

"Can you tell us why you're sick every month, Uncle Remus?" asked Ron. "Aunt Minnie said you have to decide when to tell us, and Mrs. Evans said last month that we could be told when we're older. And now we're almost a whole month older!"

Remus sighed and inquired, "Do you really want to know why, boys?" Harry and Ron nodded eagerly. Remus sighed again and said, "I am a werewolf. When I was just your age, many years ago, I happened to be outside on a full moon and was bitten by a werewolf. That made me a werewolf, and once a month, on the full moon, I become a monster."

"You're not a monster, Uncle Remus," said Harry firmly. "'Sides, monsters are nice. Like Elmo and Telly Monster on _Sesame Street_."

"That's just a show on the telly," said Remus. "And the purpose of Elmo and Tilla Monster is to help little kids not be scared of the monster in the closet and or under the bed."

"His name is Telly Monster," corrected Ron. "And there are no monsters under my bed or in my closet."

"I know," said Remus patiently, "but some children will think that there are monsters and a show like _Sesame Street_ will teach them not to be afraid of them. Now, as I was saying before the conversation turned to monsters on _Sesame Street_, I transform into a very scary werewolf on full moon nights. I don't know friend from enemy then, and would attack any human I came across and either bite or kill them. I don't harm animals, however.

"Now, you have to understand, many witches and wizards don't like werewolves and treat them differently. Outside of those at Merlin Academy or have attended here, very few witches and wizards see werewolves as equal. Many of us can't get jobs, or are allowed to attend wizarding school. If Dumbledore hadn't been Headmaster of Hogwarts when I was a child, the only school of magic I could have attended would have been Merlin Academy. And the Academy is the only magical place besides Hogwarts that would offer me a job."

"That's unfair!" exclaimed Harry. "It's worse than when Aunt Alice makes me eat brussel sprouts and spinach!"

"Or when Mum makes me go to bed when I don't want to," added Ron. "You're nice, and not a scary monster, Uncle Remus."

"Thank you," said Remus, smiling. "Nowdays when I transform into a werewolf it isn't as painful. You see, almost two years ago, the Wolfsbane Potion was created. Professor Flamel and Headmistress Kennedy make it for me every month and as long as I take it the entire week before the full moon, I just transform into a harmless wolf, curled up in a special room for me off the Hosptial Wing." Then he went on to give an edited version of how he had to transform before the Wolfsbane Potion had been invented, and told Harry how his father and two best friends became Animagi to help with the transformation.

"What happened to my godfather and Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Well, supposedly Sirius Black betrayed your parents' location to Voldemort, and when Peter confronted him about it, Sirius blasted him into pieces," replied Remus. "But your godfather isn't a traitor. Professor Goldberg informed the school that Sirius Black wasn't a Death Eater. That's a supporter of Voldemort."

"How did Aunt Cassie, er Professor Goldberg, know?" asked Ron.

"You can't go spreading it around, but Cassie Goldberg was pretending to be a Death Eater. She was a spy on Voldemort and brought information on his activites to Professor Kennedy. She knew who some of the Death Eaters were, and could say with certainty that Sirius Black wasn't among them, not even as a spy as she was. She helped pinpoint a few Death Eaters that were soon arrested, but two of them got off. One was vouched by Professor Dumbledore as turning spy on Voldemort, the other was let free in exchange for giving the Ministry the names of other Death Eaters. Cassie being spy is the main reason she's Deputy Headmistress. Voldemort will one day return, and she'll have to resume her role as Death Eater spy. Now, let's talk about some other matters."

Harry and Ron really wanted to hear more about Voldemort and Professor Goldberg being a spy on the Death Eaters, but saw that Remus was firm about changing the subject. The two began discussing Quidditch until Madam Flamel came over and told them to leave, that Remus needed to rest. The two boys left the Hospital Wing and went to find Maddie. She had finished practicing the piano, and the two told Maddie everything that Remus had told them. Then they went outside and took turns flying on the Comet Two Fifty Harry had gotten for his seventh birthday two weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I would like to thank my friend Luna25, who has offered to be my beta. And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic. A basket of chocolate and cookies goes to each of you.

"Where are you going, Uncle Stuart?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to visit a Muggle household," responded Stuart. "I have to deliver an acceptance letter to the daughter of the house and explain that magic does exist. And please remember to call me Professor Evans, Harry. You'll be starting Merlin Academy next year, and you can't call me Uncle Stuart in class."

"Can I go with you, Uncle - I mean Professor Evans?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so," answered Stuart. "This is important business. Besides, I'll be Apparating there, and you can't Apparate yet. Why don't you go and play with your friends?"

"I guess," said Harry. He left the room and went looking for Ron and Maddie. Downstairs, he bumped into Alice, who looked worried. "What's the matter, Aunt Alice?"

"Oh, didn't you read the _Daily Prophet_ today?" she asked. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, Harry."

"My godfather's escaped?" Harry looked incredulous. "But nobody's been able to escape from there before! Mrs. Weasley told us during history lessons last year."

"Well, Sirius has escaped somehow," replied Alice. "The guards at Azkaban report that these last few days before his escape, he was muttering 'He's at Merlin Academy' in his sleep."

"Who's at Merlin Academy?" asked Harry.

"Well, we don't have any idea what Sirius was referring to," said Alice. "We know it can't be you, because outside of the people here, nobody knows that you're here. And they haven't told anyone else, or it would have been reported in the papers. And we also know that Sirius has no reason to be after you, because he's not a Death Eater, according to Professor Goldberg."

"Then who could it be?" inquired Harry. Then he remembered something Remus had told him and suggested, "Maybe Sirius slipped out in his Animagus form."

"You mean as a dog?" asked Alice, looking surprised. "Hmmm, that is possible. Well, Emily is speaking with Remus right now over Sirius' escape, and there'll be a staff meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss this."

Harry nodded and continued on his search to find his friends. He found them, along with the girls, outside sitting under a large oak tree, discussing the Sirius Black case. Luna was saying, "Maybe a Flying Whangdoodle came, made a hole in the wall, and flew Black out."

Ron snorted, but didn't comment. He looked up, saw Harry, and gestured for him to join them. "Luna was just saying that a Flying Whang-"

"I heard what she said," interrupted Harry, hiding a grin. "I think, and Aunt Alice agrees with me, that Sirius might have escaped in his Animagus form of a dog."

"Yeah, he might have!" exclaimed Stella. "It makes better sense than him escaping with the help of a Flying Whang-whatever-it's-called. No offense, Luna."

"None taken," said Luna serenely. "And it's called a Whangdoodle."

Harry reflected that it was a good thing that Luna was here and not at Hogwarts. She had the gift of speaking uncomfortable truths and was wise, but a good deal of time she was odd, talked frequently about creatures she believed existed and strange theories that her father's magazine, _The Quibber_, printed, and was in her own world. At Hogwarts, she would be bound to get teasing from many of the students, and no doubt several of the teachers would not approve of her oddness. Here the teachers and students might privately think her strange, but would never express it to her. In fact, differences here was accepted and encouraged.

An hour later, Stuart appeared, looking furious, with a girl in tow. Headmistress Emily came outside, a concerned look on her face. When she spotted the girl, she hurried over and said gently, "Everything will be all right, dear. We'll look after you." She then ushered the girl inside.

"What happened, Dad?" asked Maddie. "Why are you so angry?"

"You know I was supposed to visit a Muggle family and deliver the acceptance letter?" Stuart asked. "Well, the Lowells are against magic! Their views were like that of the Muggles during the Salem witch trials in the States. When I informed them that their daughter Elizabeth was accepted to Merlin Academy of Magic and demonstrated that magic was real, they threw a fit. If it weren't for the fact that witches and wizards aren't being killed anymore, I'm sure they would have carried out that Bible verse that says 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.' As it was, they said no daughter of theirs would learn magic and ordered me to leave. Then Elizabeth said she wanted to learn magic, so her parents disowned her and had her leave with me."

"No wonder you're so furious, Dad," said Maddie. "I can't believe that there are still people like that."

"Oh, believe me, there are," said Stuart. "You know my cousin Petunia and her husband hate magic. Their views and the Lowells' views are exactly the same. In any case, I brought Elizabeth here and she'll have to live here until she graduates. There's a scholarship fund that will pay for her supplies and such. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to calm down."

A few days later was the trip to Diagon Alley. At Gringotts, Harry asked, "May I please see the contents of my vault, Aunt Alice?"

"As I told you last year, I don't have your key," answered Alice. "I believe Dumbledore has it. But you are a whole year older, so I suppose you could go through the process of creating a key and finding out about what you own. Stuart, what do you think?"

"I think he's old enough," shrugged Stuart. "And it might be best for him to learn everything now instead of waiting until he starts the Academy next year."

"All right, then." Alice led Harry over to the goblin named Griphook and said, "Excuse me, but my cousin, Harry Potter, would like access to his vault, please."

"Does Mr. Potter have a key?" asked Griphook, peering at them.

"No, he does not," replied Alice.

"Then all Mr. Potter has to do is confirm his identity with a drop of his blood and a new key will be issued," said Griphook.

Harry stretched forth his left hand and the index finger was pricked. A drop of blood was squeezed out onto a glass strip and a few seconds later, Griphook said, "All is in order for Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter, would you like me to list all the vaults and properties you own?"

Harry blinked, then looked at his Aunt Alice, who nodded. "Yes," said Harry.

"You own a place in the village of Godric's Hollow, though the house was destroyed nine years previous," said Griphook. "In addition, there is the Potter manor, and a cottage in Bath. There is the Potter vault, but you will not be able to withdraw from it until you are of age. You may withdraw from the trust fund your parents set up for you to pay for your school supplies. You also own a Black family vault. Your paternal grandmother was a Black, and she inherited a vault as a dowry of sorts upon her marriage to Charlus Potter. That was left to your father, and in turn to you. And upon the death of one Emily Kennedy, you will inherit the vault and property of the Kennedy family, for you are the closet relative, unless said person has children."

Harry looked shocked. He was related to the headmistress of Merlin Academy? Griphook continued, "And unless Cassiopeia Seldon Goldberg or Matthew Seldon have children, you will also inherit the Seldon vaults and property upon their deaths."

"Oh," said Harry. Now he was also related to the Astronomy teacher and her brother? This was certainly a day for surprises.

Griphook concluded, "And that is the end of what you own or will possibly own. Here is the key to the vault containing your trust fund. When you turn of age, you will be given the key to the Potter family vault and your grandmother's vault. Oh yes, and one other thing, a sum of five hundred pounds, or approximately one hundred galleons, is given each month to a Vernon and Petunia Dursley to help pay for your upkeep. It was ordered by Albus Dumbledore, one of the executors of your will."

Harry looked at Aunt Alice, who was white with fury. "Do you mean to say that my cousins-in-law have been getting five hundred pounds a month for keeping Harry? They treated him like dirt! I want the payments stopped immediately! And you will report to my husband Stuart Evans, and me anything that goes on with Harry's property that is not authorised. Stuart and I are his legal guardains, according to Lily and James's will. And please see to it that Dumbledore is no longer able to meddle in the monetary affairs of my ward, Griphook?"

"Of course, Mrs. Evans," said Griphook. "We will attend to it immediately."

Harry was feeling quite angry as well. His aunt and uncle had been getting five hundred pounds a month to pay for his upkeep, but while living with them, he had to wear Dudley's cast-offs, work like a house-elf, and was allowed only leftovers to eat, except for lunch during the school week. That had been a decent boxed lunch, because his aunt didn't want people to think Harry was badly treated.

Stuart appeared and said, "I've made the withdrawal from our vault." Then he saw Alices' angry expression and asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

In an angry whisper she told him about the five hundred pounds a month Dumbledore had asked given to the Dursleys to pay for Harry's upkeep. Stuart became angry as well upon hearing this and went to inform Professor Kennedy. When she heard, she came over to Harry and said, "Don't worry, Harry. I'll be having a few words with Dumbledore about this tomorrow. He will learn to regret this. I really can't believe he did this! Though I suppose he had good intentions. Not that it's any comfort, because the road to disaster is paved with good intentions."

Harry followed Stuart, Alice, and his cousins as they showed Elizabeth Lowell, or Beth as she wished to be called, around Diagon Alley and bought her school supplies, (plus anything Stuart needed for his Charms class.) Harry and Maddie were also measured for new robes, having outgrown their old ones.

As they walked around Diagon Alley, Harry noticed people talking about Sirius Black's escape and how worried they were. Their were rumors that the Ministry was going to station Dementors at Hogwarts. The Ministry also wanted to do the same at Merlin Academy, but Headmistress Kennedy had put her foot down and pointed out that Ireland was not part of Great Britain. She also added that the Academy was under the Fidelus Charm, so Sirius wouldn't be able to find the school.

Finally the shopping excursion was over and everyone returned to the Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta, Luna 25. I saw the _Order of the Phoenix_ movie over the weekend and it was very good. I would rate it a nine out of ten. I would have given it ten out of ten if it hadn't been so short, moved some stuff around, and cut out some parts. And I really didn't like how Cho Chang was the one to betray the D.A. and not her friend Marietta. But otherwise, it was a great movie. Imelda Stauton was a perfect Umbridge, except she's not toad-like. But then, it is hard to find an actress that would be. I loved Evanna Lynch's portrayal of Luna Lovegood, and I especially loved when Fred and George set off the fireworks and flew away and the battle at the Department of Mysteries. But for some odd reason, every time I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, a part of my brain was thinking "Wasn't she Mrs. Bucket in** **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?" Then I checked on Wikipedia and found out I was right.**

The next day was Harry's tenth birthday and there was a party. The house-elves had made a a two-decker chocolate cake with vanilla icing with candy snitches, broomsticks in yellow frosting, and in red frosting, the words, "Happy 10th Birthday, Harry!" They also gave him a pair of socks, one in red and gold stripes, the other blue, and a blue and green striped scarf.

The staff and their children gave Harry presents as well, which ranged from sweets, a sweater, books, a model of a Chinese Fireball, a painting of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, an autographed poster of the Kenmare Kestrels, a journal, a video game, a watch, and a set of dress robes. Some of the sweets turned out to be trick sweets, from Fred and George.

After the party, Harry and the rest of the kids started a Quidditch match. Professor Kennedy took this time to see Dumbledore. When the match ended, Harry saw that Professor Kennedy had returned, tight-lipped and looking quite angry. He asked her what was the matter, but she waved him aside saying, "I'll tell you tomorrow, Harry. I don't want to spoil your birthday."

"But will you have time tomorrow, Headmistress?" asked Harry. "The first year students from non-English-speaking countries will be arriving tomorrow." They arrived a month early because most of them couldn't speak much English and needed the month to become fairly fluent in it.

"Of course I will," replied Professor Kennedy. "Professor Goldberg will be the one to tell them the location of the school. I'll be around to greet them, then while they're getting settled in, I'll talk with you. Now, where are Stuart and Alice? I need to talk with them."

The next day, the 32 first year students from foreign countries arrived. They were divided up by nationality or continent and the teachers took charge of them. Professor Kishi-Elliot could speak Chinese, Korean, and Vietnamese in addition to English and her native language of Japense, so she took charge of the Asian students. Stuart, who was fluent in French, Spanish, and German, took charge of the those students. Professor Haseem took charge of the Middle Easten students, and Mr. and Mrs. Adams (they were black) took charge of the African students.

When the students left to get settled in, Harry was called into the Headmistress' office. Professor Kennedy was pacing the room angrily. When Harry entered, she stopped her pacing, smiled, and gestured him to sit down. Then she sat down at her desk and said, "I do not wish to speak ill of Professor Dumbledore, but the way he has behaved has disgusted me. Do you know someone named Mrs. Figgs, Harry?"

"Yes, she used to baby-sit for me when I was living at the Dursleys," answered Harry.

"Well, Mrs. Figgs is a Squib, and she was asked by Albus Dumbledore to keep an eye on you. She had told Albus that she was afraid the Dursleys weren't treating you well, but he didn't really believe her. When Stuart and I took you away, Mrs. Figg informed Albus you were no longer at the Dursleys. Stuart sent a letter saying that he'd taken custody of you, but it apparently got lost. But Albus did suspect that perhaps you were here, because I sent him a Howler telling him off for going against your parents' will and leaving you with such abusive relatives.

"However,Albus neglected to inform the goblins at Gringotts to stop paying the Dursleys for your upkeep. Which means that for almost the past four years, they have been getting five hundred pounds a month, despite the fact that you're no longer living here. I've spoken with your guardians and they have filed charges against the Dursleys to make them return the money.

"Albus also had the gall to insist that you attend Hogwarts next year! I informed him that you were attending Merlin Academy, which is just as good a school as Hogwarts, if not better, and after what he'd done, supposedly in your best interests, he was crazy to think you'd be willing to attend Hogwarts. I also added that papers have been signed, stating that Stuart and Alice Evans are your legal guardians, with me and Professor Goldberg to take over if anything were to happen to them. Albus wasn't happy to hear that. He brought up the subject of Sirius Black, but I reminded him that Merlin Academy is under the Fidelius Charm, and that I believed that Sirius was framed. Then I left before I completely lost my temper and did something I would regret later."

"Oh," said Harry. "Why is Dumbledore behaving like that? The books about him and his chocolate frog card says he's a good person. And he worked with Professor Flamel in alchelmy."

"Just because Albus is firmly on the side of Light doesn't mean that he can't be manipulative at times or does things for what he thinks is the greater good," said Professor Kennedy gently. "Now, I don't go around manipulating people. At least, I try not to. I never asked Professor Goldberg to pretend to be a Death Eater and spy on Voldemort. She offered of her own free will. Albus would have probably asked her to, and manipulated what she did. I simply offered advice, but did not tell her what to do, other than to request she give me information on Death Eater activities."

She wondered if now would be a good time to tell Harry about the prophecy. Eleven years ago, one Sibyll Trelawney had applied for the Divination post. During the interview, she had blanked out and made a prophecy concerning Voldemort and Harry Potter. When it ended, Sibyll had no idea as to the fact that she'd made a prophecy. Professor Kennedy had seen that Sibyll had some talent as a seer, but most of the time she was a fraud and so was reluctant to hire her. However, she couldn't just leave her be, for Voldemort would be after her to hear the entire prophecy. So Professor Kennedy had contacted Dumbledore, told him about the prophecy, and asked that he hire Sibyll Trelawney, since Hogwarts also had an open Divination post. He'd agreed and taken Sibyll on as the Divination teacher.

A week later, Miku Kishi, an alumni of Merlin Academy, was hired as the Divination teacher. Her name meant 'future' in Japanese and it could be seen right off that she was a Seer. In addition, she was enaged to Reverend Elliot, the chaplain, but that wasn't why she had been hired.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, interrupting her thoughts.

Professor Kennedy started, then said, "Nothing. I was just thinking." She decided to not tell Harry about the prophecy and wait until he was older. Also, she would have to get Stuart and Alice's permission first. "You can go now, Harry." After Harry had left, she got up, withdrew a memory, and placed it in her Pensieve.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to by beta, Luna25.

On September the first, the rest of the students arrived through the portkeys that had been delivered to them. They quickly got settled into their rooms, then at five o'clock, went downstairs to the Great Hall for the beginning-of-term feast. Harry sat at the small table for the children of staff that weren't enough to attend the Academy and waved to the Weasley twins, who were sitting at a table with several other second years. Then he waved to Charlie, who was a seventh year. He would have also waved to Percy, but he was sitting at a table with his back to Harry.

After feasting for two hours, Professor Kennedy stood up. "To the new students, welcome to Merlin Academy, and to our returning students, welcome back." She then repeated the greeting in French, Chinese, Dutch, Greek, and a number of other languages. She was fluent only in French, German, Spanish, and Mandarian Chinese, but she had learned to say the traditional greeting in almost all the native languages of the students that attended the Academy.

She then switched back to English and said, "I hope that everyone will have a good school year and learn many things. And please remember that the Academy is not just a place of learning, but also a place where friendships will be formed and differences embraced. Some of you come from countries where differences are not tolerated or certain ehtnic or religious groups are at odds with each other. Here all of that is forgotten, and we all work together in brother and sisterhood. I do not expect that everyone be best friends with each other, but I do expect that everyone try to get along, and make up if there are any arguments and fights.

"On another note, many of you will have heard about the escape of Sirius Black. There is no cause to worry. He was framed, and according to someone close to me who was spying on Death Eater activities, he never was a supporter of Voldemort. If you have doubts, the person who told me this did so under Veritserum, which is the most powerful Truth Potion available. So if Sirius Black should appear just outside Merlin Academy, you need not panic. Merely report it to a staff member if you should see him outside the school grounds and the staff will deal with the matter. That is all I have to say. You may all leave and go to your rooms."

The next afternoon, Harry went outside to practice flying when he bumped into Cedric Diggory, a third year student. Cedric was holding his broom. "Oh, hi Harry," he said when he saw the younger boy. "How was your summer?"

"Good," replied Harry. "I heard your summer was pretty great. I saw the article in the Daily Prophet about your dad winning the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw."

"Yeah, that was great," said Cedric. "But my rat, Sebastian, started looking peaky not long after that happened. And it didn't help matters when the owl my dad bought me to celebrate started chasing Sebastain. I finally had to lock Sebastian up in his cage whenever Cleopatra was around and told her to stop chasing my other pet. It might be that Sebastian is just getting old. I had him ever since I was five and I found him in the garden."

"That's probably why," said Harry. "But did you ask Professor Adams to look at him?"

"Which one?" asked Cedric. Then he chuckled and said, "I'm joking, I know you mean the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, not the Computer Use teacher. I'll go take Sebastian to her. But I did buy a tonic for him at Diagon Alley, so that might help him, also." Cedric walked away and Harry continued on his way to the Quidditch Pitch.

A month later, Harry, Ron, and Maddie were looking up the properties of certain plants used in potions in the library for their homework when Stella and Ginny came over to them. "I heard there was a sighting of Sirius Black," said Ginny. "A Muggle woman spotted him and called the telephone hotline. By the time the Aurors got there, Black was gone."

"Well, I'm glad Sirius got away," said Harry.

"I heard Professor Kishi-Elliot say that Sirius Black will appear near Merlin Academy by the Christmas holidays, and that sometime in spring, the reason why he escaped will be made clear," said Stella. "And she said that it likely had something to do with someone who is believed dead, but isn't. She couldn't tell us any more, because she didn't get a clear reading of the future."

"Well, that is interesting," said Maddie. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Peter Pettigrew. He was supposedly blasted into tiny bits by Sirius, and twelve Muggles were killed too."

"That doesn't seem likely," said Ron. "Besides, Professor Goldberg would have said if Pettigrew was a Death Eater."

"She doesn't know every Death Eater," snapped Maddie. "Voldemort allowed each Death Eater to know some of the others, but not every one. She only knows Sirius isn't a Death Eater because she was there when the Death Eater revealed the Potters' location to Voldemort and he didn't sound or look anything like Sirius. By look she means body figure, because she obviously couldn't see the face behind the mask."

"If Pettigrew faked his death through blasting the street, biting off a finger, and transforming into his rat form, then what can we do?" said Harry. "He could be anywhere now. He's probably hiding somewhere in his rat form, and it's useless to go checking every rat on the chance that he's Peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Well, let's let the grown-ups deal with this."

During the first Quidditch match of the year in November, between the Phoenix and Unicorn teams, Harry happened to look past the pitch through his binoculars and saw a large black dog just outside the school grounds. He felt a chill and wondered if that was Sirius Black in Animagus form. When the match ended, 270 to 90 in Phoenix's favor, Harry checked and saw that the dog was still there. He instantly told Stuart about the sighting.

A few minutes later, Professor Kennedy, Remus Lupin, Stuart, and Professor McGonagall left the pitch to investigate. However, when they reached the place, the dog had disappeared. All the students were ordered inside, a through search of the area around the school grounds was made. However, no black dog turned up, though there was evidence of someone sleeping in a cave from the pine branches and leaves and a ragged blanket piled up in there. The school ghosts were asked to secretly keep an eye on the cave and the staff returned to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to by beta, Luna25.

The next day, one of the ghosts, Morwena, reported that a hudge black dog had gone inside the cave, then came out a minute later with the ragged blanket in his mouth. Morwena and another ghost, Sir Edmund, had followed the dog, while one of the ghosts had gone in the cave and saw that the pile of branches and leaves had been scattered.

"That dog was running fast and I had a hard time keeping up with him without being seen," said Morwena. "Finally the dog disappeared into a thicket, then a minute later, a man in ragged robes came crawling out. I didn't get a very good look at him, but I imagine it was Sirius Black. He stood up, looked around, then dove into a clump of bushes and trees. I checked a few minutes later, and saw the black dog had set up a camp of sorts in the small clearing in the middle of the clump."

"Thank you, Lady Morwena," said Headmistress Kennedy. "Could you or another of the ghosts go keep an eye on the clearing?"

"Of course, Headmistress," said Lady Morwena, curtseying. "Actually, Sir Edmund is currently keeping watch on the clearing and Sirius Black right now." She turned and floated out the room.

"Sirius is your godfather, Harry," said the headmistress. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go to him, bring him to the Academy, and question him under Veritserum to make sure Professor Goldberg was right about his not being a Death Eater," responded Harry.

"That is a very good idea," said Alice, exchanging looks with her husband. "But it would be best that the people that go after Sirius should be Animagi and do so in Animagi form. Sirius would bolt in an instant if his dog form had even a hint of humans approaching his hideout."

Just then, the door to the staff room was flung open and Cedric came in holding his rat. "i'm sorry to interrupt, but my rat isn't doing any better, Professor Goldberg. The potion you gave me isn't working. He's thinner than ever, his fur's falling out, and he's behaving oddly. When I picked him up this morning, Sebastian bit me, and he's never done that before! Then he tried to escape when I dropped him, but my roommate Jean-Paul Petrified him."

Professor Kennedy stood up so quickly that her chair fell over, while Remus sat bolt upright and stared at Cedric in shock. "Excuse me, Mr. Diggory," said Professor Kennedy, "but could you let me have a look at that rat of yours?"

"Of course," said Cedric, but he looked puzzled. Remus moved his chair closer to the head's chair, and stared down at the rat that was placed in front of Professor Kennedy.

"The rat is missing a toe," said Remus slowly. "When did this happen?"

"Sebastian already lost it when I found him and made him my pet," replied Cedric. "That was when I was about five."

Mr. Adams swore, but his wife, who normally would have said, "Kenneth! Watch your language!" didn't seem to notice. She was staring at the rat in shock.

Professor Lovegood was the most calm of the staff, along with Professor Kishi-Elliot, and said, "It looks like Cassie was right about Sirius Black being innocent."

Professor Kishi-Elliot nodded, "I foresaw that something important would happen today, though I wasn't quite expecting this." Then she turned to Cedric and said, "You know that Professor Lupin's friends became unregistered Animagi to help get through the full moon, right?" At Cedric's nod, she continued, "Well, one of his friends was Peter Pettigrew, who could turn into a rat. It appears that your rat is actually Pettigrew in his Animagus form. He has been masquerading as your pet for the past eight years. That means he faked his death and he was the one who betrayed the Potters."

Cedric stared at his rat, wide-eyed. Remus took up the explanation, "Your family's picture was in the paper when your father won that Daily Prophet draw. I assume your rat was included in the photo." Cedric nodded and Remus continued, "The Minister of Magic said that when he went on his yearly visit, Sirius had asked for the newspaper in his hand, saying he'd missed doing the crossword. I guess Sirius must have seen the photo of your family and recognized Wormtail, the nickname Pettigrew had in school. That is probably why he escaped. We're not sure how he managed that, but it was probably in his Animagus form of a black dog."

Professor Kennedy stood up and pointed her wand at the rat. After muttering a spell, there was a bang and puff of smoke, then a very short man fell off the table. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Sebastian's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose, his very small, watery eyes.

The headmistress gestured to Professor Flamel, who left the room but returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Veritserum. He forced a few drops down Wormtail's mouth. Professor Kennedy then revived Wormtail, but bound him with ropes. "You will answer a few questions, Peter Pettigrew. Who was the Potter's secret-keeper?"

"That was me," said Wormtail, looking frightened. "Please, Remus, you don't think-"

"Silence!" snapped Professor Kennedy, cutting him off. "Who betrayed the Potter's location to Voldemort?"

"Me again," squeaked Wormtail.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked again. "And is Sirius Black one?"

"Yes, I'm a Death Eater," said Wormtail. "And to my knowledge, Sirius Black isn't one."

Professor Kennedy glared at at him. "Well, I, or rather the Ministry, will be sending you to the Dementors. Minerva, Cassie, and David, you're Animagi, so I want you to go to where Sirius Black is hiding and bring him here. Remus, follow them. Sirius might still trust you, and you can explain things to him."

The rest of the staff, except Mr. Adams, had their wands trained on Wormtail, to keep him from transforming into a rat.

Two hours later, Professors McGonagall, Goldberg, Lupin, and Mr. Harbring returned with Sirius in tow. He stared at Wormtail, who was lying on the ground, and said brokenly, "Wormtail's finally been caught!"

Professor Kennedy came over to him and said, "Yes, it is." She looked Sirius over, than did a Scourgify on him and handed him a clean set of robes. "Change into that, then we're all going to the Ministry and getting your name cleared. Harry, you can come to, as Sirius is your godfather."

Professor Goldberg whispered in her ear and before they left, Professor Kennedy announced to all the students that Sirius was innocent and showed the proof by questioning Wormtail under Veritserum in front of them all. The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement as the staff, except for Mr. Adams, the Weasleys, and the Harbrings, left for the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Fudge spluttered when he saw Wormtail and refused to believe that it was him and that Sirius was innocent. Fudge was finally persuaded to let Wormtail be questioned, but when the Aurors came to grab him, Wormtail transformed into his rat form and disappeared.

"See what happened?" demanded Professor Kennedy angrily.

"I saw nothing," said Fudge. "But I did hear your delusions that Sirius Black is innocent. However, thank you for capturing him. He will be taken to Azkaban immediately, where he will be given the Dementor's Kiss."

"You will not!" snapped Professor Kennedy. She thrust a ring into Sirius' hand, which happened to be a Portkey to Merlin Academy. He disappeared a second later.

Instantly the Aurors began looking around, while Fudge blustered angrily and demanded to know where Sirius had gone. Unfortunately, he didn't have any proof, so he couldn't arrest Professor Kennedy for aiding in the escape of a prisoner. The staff and Harry left the Ministry and returned to Merlin Academy.

Sirius was settled in a room, while the student body was informed about Wormtail's escape and the Minister of Magic not believing in Sirius' innocence. Mutters broke out again, this time anger over Fudge. Professor Kennedy explained that Sirius would be staying at the Academy until such time as he could be proven innocent to the rest of the wizarding world, and he would take over as the substitute Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, as he had been training to be an Auror before his arrest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks to my beta, Luna 25. And my younger brother is very annoying. He reads the books and watches the movies, but he's not what you would call a Harry Potter fanatic. However, he decided to read the copy of** **_Deathly Hallows_ that someone leaked onto the Internet. When he finished, he proceeded to tell me some of what he read. Which was basically who died and that a death from a previous book was confirmed. And something else, but if I wrote it here, it'd be a spoiler once people figured out what 'someone' I was referring to. I blocked out much of what he said and told him I didn't care, I'd rather read the real book for myself. It's a good thing I don't live with him and he told me this over the phone, or I'd be pestered all day with what he read.**

The next day, the _Daily Prophet_ printed an article on the 'capture' of Sirius Black and his escape at the Ministry. It hinted to the fact that Professor Kennedy might be deluded to think that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and that Sirius was innocent. However, the article reported everything that happened truthfully. At the end, it added that Professor Dumbledore had shown up up at the Ministry and said that he was convinced that Professor Kennedy was telling the truth. He had tried to make Fudge see reason, to no avail.

When Professor Kennedy finished reading, Harry heard her say, "Well, this _almost_ makes up for Albu's mistake over Harry being left at the Dursleys and then neglecting to stop the payments when Harry left."

After breakfast, Harry was excused from lessons to catch up with his godfather. Sirius enveloped Harry in a bear hug, then asked Harry to tell everything that happened over the past nine years. Sirius looked angry when Harry said he'd spent the first five years at the Dursleys, but calmed down a bit when he heard that Dumbledore had apologized for his mistake. Then Sirius got mad again to hear the Dursleys treatment to Harry, and would have gone haring off to hex the Dursleys if Harry hadn't stopped him.

"Really, it was years ago," said Harry. "And besides, Aunt Alice and Uncle Stuart already went after the Dursleys for their treatment of me. They didn't hex them, but threatened to, and made them so scared that Uncle Vernon was ready to wet his pants by the time it was over."

Sirius let out a rusty bark-like laugh. "Serves them right. But I still can't believe that Dumbledore went against your parents' will like that. He was such a cool guy while I was at Hogwarts, and let Remus attend when no other school, except Merlin Academy, would have done so. I obviously couldn't take care of you then, and then Alice and Frank Longbottom couldn't, but Stuart could. And Merlin Academy is just as safe as Hogwarts, or safer."

Harry shrugged. "Uncle Stuart explained that Mum died for me, so Dumbledore thought that I would be safe from dark wizards at the Dursleys because of Aunt Petunia being my mum's sister. He set up blood wards or something. But I guess Dumbledore didn't realize that I wouldn't be safe from my relatives."

"But Dumbledore still didn't have to leave you at the Dursleys!" snapped Sirius. "Stuart Evans is a blood relative of your mother and would have worked just as well."

"But Aunt Petunia is Mum's sister, while Uncle Stuart's just her cousin," pointed out Harry. "The blood relation is less. But I do agree that Dumbledore shouldn't have gone against the will."

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Do you know that Remus was going to be listed as one of your guardians, Harry? But then Lily found out that werewolves aren't allowed to be guardians of anyone. She and James were so furious. They applied to the Ministry, but was told the law was the law and that no exceptions could be made."

"Yes, I know," said Harry. "Uncle Remus told me." He then told Sirius about his time at Merlin Academy. Sirius looked very happy as he listened, and didn't interrupt.

When Harry finished, Sirius said, "Well, at least four years of your life after your parents' deaths were happy ones. It's obvious that everyone here is nice to you, and you have two best friends."

Two weeks later, the December issue of _The Quibbler_ came out. The main article was on Sirius Black, and it told the complete truth. Whether readers would believe that article rather than the _Daily Prophet_ was still to be seen, considering that the magazine printed things that some people might believe to be true, but the majority think was rubbish.

The student body had gotten used to Sirius staying at the school, but the students kept making comments on how Fudge was an idiot to not believe the evidence right before his eyes. Several of the older students said that Fudge wanted to keep his job and revealing that Sirius was wrongly accused would not be good for Fudge's image. A number of the foreign students added that if Sirius' case had happened in their countries, their Ministers of Magic would have never acted the way Fudge did.

During the Christmas holidays, Harry was informed that he was going to visit Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He was reluctant to go, but Professor Kennedy said, "You have to, Harry. Albus just wants to talk to you and see if he can't persuade you to attend Hogwarts. I know you don't like his wrong judgement and going against your parents' will, but he seems trutly sorry for what he did. He told me that he never realized your aunt and uncle could treat you like that. And he said he ahd forgotten about the payments, or he would have stopped them when he found out you were no longer at the Dursleys."

Harry nodded and on the morning of December 30th, he Portkeyed to Dumbledore's office with Stuart and Alice. Dumbledore was waiting for them and Harry took a good look at the man that he'd only seen before on a Chocolate Frog card. Dumbledore looked like a kindly, wise old man with a long silver beard, and Harry thought that Gandalf from the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy might look that, minus the half-moon glasses.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Harry," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," responded Harry. "I don't eat sweets so soon after breakfast."

Dumbledore popped the golden sweet in his mouth, then continued, "I would like to apologice in person to you. I thought I was protecting you from any Death Eaters that were still free, but I didn't realize that you weren't being protected from your family. I am relieved that your cousin and Emily Kennedy were able to rescue you, though they never told me the exact detials."

"They came because God answered my prayer," said Harry. "I prayed to be rescued from the Dursleys, and the next night, He sent Uncle Stuart and Professor Kennedy to me." He did not add that a week later, due to his prayer being answered, he had decided to become a Christian.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Well, will you attend Hogwarts next year, Harry? Your parents attended here and had a wonderful seven years at Hogwarts. So did your godfather and Remus Lupin. They'd be disappointed if you didn't attend Hogwarts."

"Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus both have told me that they wouldn't mind if I attended Merlin Academy," replied Harry. "In fact, they'd be delighted. You didn't exactly make them happy when you made the serious misjudgement of leaving me at the Dursleys. And Uncle Remus says my parents would be proud of me no matter what school I attended. And I don't think Mum and Dad would be happy with you since they said clearly in their will that under no circumstances was I to be left with the Dursleys. If Uncle Sirius or the Longbottoms couldn't take me in, I was to go to my nearest relatives besides the Dursleys. If Uncle Stuart couldn't take me in, my nearest relatives would have been Professor Kennedy or Aunt Cass - I mean Professor Goldberg."

"You're related to Emily?" asked Dumbledore, looking taken aback. "Oh right, your grandfather's older sister married Andrew Kennedy. She'd be as closely related as Stuart Evans. But Harry, are you absolutely sure that you want to attend Merlin Academy? Hogwarts would be safer."

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Harry. "And Hogwarts wouldn't be safer. It's not under the Fidelus Charm like Merlin Academy is. And it's not common knowledge to the wizarding world where I am. Only the staff and students at the Academy know, and they haven't told anyone. And even if Death Eaters or the Ministry knew where I was, they wouldn't be able to find me."

"True," said Dumbledore slowly. "But I would much rather prefer that you attended Hogwarts."

"If I had agreed to attend Hogwarts, Professor Kennedy would be trying to persuade me to attend Merlin Academy instead," pointed out Harry. "And if I were facing the Headmistress of the Salem Institute of Magic or Beauxbatons, they'd be trying to persuade me to attend their schools. The same would be true if I were facing the Headmaster of Durmstrang or the Magical Academy of China. I have already made up when mind about which school of magic to attend."

Dumbledore sighed and looked weary. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to get you to change your mind, Harry, short of putting you under the Imperious Curse or modifying your memory. And I would never do something like that." He handed Harry a package, saying, "Your father left this in my care before his death. I suppose I had better give it to you. I'm sure you'll find good use for it, though your guardians will likely restrict your use of it." He ended the meeting, bid Harry and his guardians good-bye, and saw them leave with the use of a Portkey.

Once Harry had recovered from the effects of the Portkey, he opened the package and found that it contained an Invisibilty Cloak. Remus and Sirius started reminicing the adventures and pranks the Marauders got up to with the aid of the Cloak. Alice interrupted them to say, "Harry, put that Cloak away. And if I find you abusing the privledge of owning it, such as playing too many pranks or wandering about the corridors after curfew, I will take it away for a month. And if it happens more than five times, it will be taken away until you become of age."

Harry promised to be good and put the Invisibility Cloak away in the bottom of his trunk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I read _Deathly Hallows_, and it was quite good. I liked having my questions answered, and I found out my brother was right about some of the stuff he told me, like whether Snape was good or not. I enjoyed the last two chapters immensely. I'm not going to say any more, or I'll slip and type a spoiler. Oh, this chapter is not beta-ed, because Luna25 is going away for a week to visit grandparents. And because she's busy reading book 7. A reviewer has asked if this fic will be slash because of Harry and Ron being the characters listed. It is not going to be slash. I can't write good slash to save my life. I tried writing a Remus/Sirius fic, and it turned out horrible, so I didn't bother posting it on. And I don't see Harry ending up with someone other than a girl. Ron's name is only listed because he's Harry best friend and there's no 'OC character' as one of the choices.**

Despite the fact that Harry had said he didn't want to attend Hogwarts, an acceptance letter from Hogwarts arrived on July 25th, along with many acceptance letters to other magical schools. Apparently being the Boy-Who-Lived made him a much-sought student. With the help of his guardians, Harry wrote a note to each school, saying, "Thank you for you acceptance letter, but I will not be attending."

The day after, Professor Kennedy personally handed him his acceptance letter to Merlin Academy. "Thank you, Headmistress," said Harry with a smile. "I will be attending."

Ron and Maddie had received acceptance letters from Hogwarts, also, and wrote back to decline the invitation. They eagerly took the Academy letters from Professor Kennedy, however, and said they were attending.

On July 30th, the staff and their children went to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies. With them came the Muggleborn first year students that lived in Britain and Ireland. Maddie introduced herself to a girl who had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. The girl in turn said that she was Hermione Granger, her parents were dentists, and that she was very excited to find out she was a witch. When Maddie found out that Hermione liked to read, preferably large books, and loved school and exams and studying, she grinned and said, "Let's be friends."

Harry and Ron exchanged not-so-happy looks and rolled their eyes. While they both liked to read, they didn't go around reading thick tomes, and even though they liked school, they weren't fond of tests or studying at all. Both would much rather play Quidditch or Exploding Snap than do homework. Maddie might take Quidditch over homework or studying, but she'd never take Exploding Snap over it.

After awhile, Harry found Hermione's excited, almost non-stop chatter annoying. He looked at Ron, who looked like he felt the same. The two nodded and left Hermione and Maddie to talk with Justin Finch-Fletchly and Dean Thomas. Justin and Dean were quite eager to listen to Harry and Ron talk about the wizarding world, and asked them several questions. They was nowhere as annoying as Hermione, and Justin confided that his name had been down for Eton, but he was much happier attending a school of magic.

Dean said, "I might not be Muggleborn. I live with my mother and stepfather. Mum says that my dad disappeared just before I was born, and after I got the letters for Merlin Academy and Hogwarts, she's been wondering if my dad might have been a wizard."

"It is possible that he was a wizard," said Ron. "Why did you choose to attend the Academy?"

"Professor Ghandi told me a lot about the school," responded Dean. "When I found out that they had integrated Muggle and wizarding culture together, I was hooked. She mentioned the computer class, and some other stuff at the Academy that made things more familar for Muggleborns."

Ron nodded, for that was partly why his father had accepted the Muggle Studies post. With all the Muggle devices at the school, Mr. Weasley was in Heaven.

The boys stopped to look at the new Nimbus Two Thousand broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Harry and Ron described Quidditch to Justin and Dean until Stuart came along and took them to get their wands at Ollivander's. Dean and Justin nodded when Ron said that Quidditch was like football (soccer) in that it was a popular sport and just about everyone followed it. Harry added that like football, Quidditch wasn't very popular in the United States. Over there, wizards played Quodpot, which was like a cross between Hot Potato and Keep-Away, just like how more Americans followed American football than soccer.

At the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander turned out to be creepy. He also had a good memory, for he told Harry and Ron what wands their parents had gotten, then turned to Stuart and asked him if his wand (beech, dragon heartstring, twelve inches) was still in good condition. Stuart said it was, then the process of finding the perfect wand began. Justin and Ron found the perfect wand fairly easily. It took a bit longer for Dean, but it wasn't as long as Harry's. Harry must have tried every wand in the shop, except for the one on the cushion that was displayed in the window before he got the perfect wand. It was holly, phoenix hair, eleven inches.

Harry was further creeped out when Mr. Ollivander said that the brother of the wand was the one that gave Harry the scar. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, while Justin and Dean looked confused. Stuart took them aside and explained about Voldemort, while Harry paid for his wand.

Once outside, Dean and Justin gave Harry awed looks, but didn't say anything to Harry, for which he was very grateful. Nobody at Merlin Academy treated him any differently once they had gotten over the shock of finding out he was Harry Potter, but other wizards weren't like that. The first time Harry had been at the Leaky Cauldron, the barkeeper, Tom, and everyone else there had shaken his hand and had been very excited to see him. He'd met Dedalus Diggle, the person who'd once bowed to him at a shop, and a witch named Doris Crockford had kept shaking his hand repeatedly. Harry had been very annoyed with all the attention, and understood part of the reason why he'd been left at the Dursleys.

When it came time to leave, Harry looked at Sirius, who was using the Polyjuice Potion to look like Remus for a few hours. Sirius was carrying a package that was probably the books Remus had asked him to buy, but he was also carrying a long, somewhat thin package. Harry wondered what it could it be.

Once they arrived back at the Academy, Professor Kennedy summoned Harry to her office. "Stuart told me about your wand, Harry," she said. "This may come as a shock, but the phoenix feather that is the core was supplied by by my phoenix, Athena. Well, actually, she was Professor Mayberry's phoenix when she supplied two feathers as cores to two wands. When Professor Mayberry retired, Athena decided to become my phoenix. By the way, that's always happened. Athena was the phoenix to the Founders of Merlin Academy. When they died, she bonded with the new Headmaster, and she has bonded each new Head upon the death or retirement of the previous Head."

"So Athena has supplied the core for my wand and Voldemort's wand?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Professor Kennedy. "Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, has also supplied a feather or two for wand cores, but I have no idea about those wands. I suppose they're either still in the shop, or some other witch or wizard has them. Albus would probably know."

"So what does my wand being brothers with Voldemort's wand mean?" asked Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Professor Kennedy. "I suspect if the two of you were to duel and both of you cast spells at the same time, they would connect and produce a Prior Incantem effect. I'm not entirely sure, however. Reverend Elliot or Mrs. Harbring would know, or at least be able to help you look it up, as they're also the school librarians."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll ask them."

Mrs. Harbring was able to confirm Professor Kennedy's theory. Harry then found Ron and Maddie and told them about his wand. Ron looked shocked, while Maddie looked thoughtful and then dashed off to the library to do some research.

The next day was Harry's birthday and he found out what the long package Sirius had bought was. It was a Nimbus Two Thousand. Harry stared at the broom in shock, then gave Sirius a bear hug and thanked him for the present. His other presents were a snowy owl from Stuart and Alice, a book on the Chudley Cannons from Ron, a Rememberall from Maddie, a scarf from Ginny, a painting of a Blibbering Humdinger from Luna, trick sweets and a few prank items from Fred and George, a pair of seeker gloves from Stella, and books, sweets, a sweater, a new journal, and a luxury quill pen from the staff.

The day after that, the foreign first year students arrived. Harry and Ron were immediately placed in the students' quarters. They found themselves sharing a room with a French boy named Pierre Langres. As there was no fourth boy, Harry and Ron concluded that the fourth roommate was either British or came from an English-speaking country like Australia or the United States.

Maddie had been placed in a room as well, with a Chinese girl named Hong Mei Guay, or Rose Hong in English. Apparently the surname was placed first in Chinese, and 'Mei Guay' was the Chinese for Rose. Her last name, Hong, meant 'red', so essentially her name was 'red rose.'

As there were no other girls in the room, it meant that Maddie's other two roommates spoke English. Maddie was able to talk her mother in letting her see the room lists, so she found out her other two roommates were Hermione Granger and Reanne Lesley. Reanne was American. She told Harry and Ron that their fourth roommate was Neville Longbottom, who was British.

Harry gave a start upon hearing the last name. The Longbottoms had been named guardians in his parents' will, and Remus had said that Alice Longbottom had been his mother's best friend. It seemed likely that Neville was Frank and Alice's son, and Harry hoped that he and Ron could be friends with him.

Harry and Ron were already becoming friends with Pierre, and they were helping him with his English. Other than his accent, Pierre's English was starting to become very good.

Finally September first came and Neville Longbottom arrived. He was a round-faced boy with brown hair and looked a great deal like his mother, who was standing next to Lily in one of Harry's photos. He appeared somewhat nervous, with a tendancy to lose or forget things, but Harry and Pierre quickly set him at ease. Ron just stared at Neville, looking uncomfortable.

Neville confirmed that his parents will Frank and Alice Longbottom, but didn't explain why he lived with his grandmother or why his parents had been able to take Harry in. Harry knew the story already, so Harry didn't press matters. He just helped Neville get settled in, then offered the hand of friendship. Neville accepted happily, and sat between Harry and Pierre at the feast.

Opposite them, sat Maddie and her roommates, and she introduced Reanne Lesley to them. Reanne had very long black hair that was done in a braid that hung down her back, blue-green eyes, glasses, and she was part Native American on her mother's side. She was not very studious, but loved to read, mostly fiction, and could play both Quidditch and Quodpot.

Dean and Justin were sitting with their roommates at another table, and waved to Harry and Ron. Harry waved back, but froze upon seeing a boy with a pale pointed face and light blond hair sitting with them. The boy looked like a Malfoy, and he looked distinctly unhappy. Harry couldn't help wondering what a Malfoy was doing at Merlin Academy. Prehaps Professor Kennedy had seen that the Malfoy boy had great potential and somehow got him to attend the Academy, where he could turn out good instead of evil. After all, if one Tom Riddle had chosen to attend Merlin Academy rather than Hogwarts, there might not be a Lord Voldemort today.

Harry shrugged and his turned his attnetion back to the feast. After, Professor Kennedy made the usual announcements and added that Sirius Black was innocent. The first year students, except for some of the Muggleborns, began muttering in disbelief to each other, and Professor Kennedy quickly explained things. When she finished, she added, "If you still have further doubts, talk to one of the older students, or the children of the staff. They will confirm what I have just said." Then she dismissed everyone.

Neville and Pierre looked at Harry and Ron once they were back in their room. Harry sighed and with Ron's help, explained. When they finished, Neville and Pierre believed in Sirius' innocence, and wondered what was the matter with Minister Fudge for not accepting the evidence shown to him. Harry said, "I guess admitting that a mistake had been made would be bad for his image, so Fudge refused to accept the truth." Neville and Pierre shook their heads in disgust and after awhile, the four boys went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Harry was allowed to do magic and mix potions, not just learn the theory behind magic or the properties of potion ingredients, he found lessons very interesting. He was a bit surprised to find out that Professor McGonagall was quite strict in the classroom. He had difficulties reconciling that with the kind and patient mature she had shown to him previously. On the other hand, she was fair and never favored anyone, so Harry got over his surprise quickly.

The very first class, McGonagall, gave everyone a stern talking to. She warned that anyone who misbehaved would leave her class and not return, then had everyone take notes. After that, each student was handed a matchstick and told to transfigure it into a needle, using the notes they'd just taken.

Though Harry knew the theory, he apparently didn't inherit his father's talent for Transfiguration, as he didn't succeed in turning his match into a needle in the first few tries. Neither did Ron. Maddie was the only one who was able to turn her match into a needle within the first few tries, and Hermione and Rose followed a few tries later. Professor McGonagall smiled, praised them, and showed rest of the class how well they had done.

Toward the end of class, Harry was finally able to turn his match completely into a needle, and so did Ron and Reanne. Neville had managed to turn his match silvery with a pointy tip, but it was still the same thickness of a match and had no eye. Pierre had turned his match into the thickness of a needle with a pointy tip and an eye, but the color was still that of a match.

In Charms, Professor Evans (Stuart) handed everyone a feather and explained the Levitation Charm. Hermione and Maddie were able to levitate their feathers on the first try. Harry must have inherited some of his mother's talent for Charms, for he managed to levitate his feather on his seventh try. Reanne managed to levitate her feather around that time as well.

At another table, Justin ended setting his feather on fire and had to ask for a new one. Harry shook his head at Justin's frustrated look and watched as Maddie went over to give Justin pointers. By class' end, Ron, Rose, and Neville were the only ones to successfully levitate their feathers, though Neville's had only floated a few centimeters above his desk and fell a few seconds later.

History of Magic was the class Harry found the least interesting, though Professor Perkins wasn't a boring teacher, even though he was a ghost. He did tend to talk on and on, but the subjects he spoke of during those times were interesting ones, and it was obvious to see that he was genuinely excited about the topic at hand.

Defense against Dark Arts was Harry's favorite subject. Professor Lupin was a very good teacher, and made the subject interesting. For the first class, they took notes about boggarts, and Professor Lupin promised to find a boggart by next class so they could all have a try at it. Harry exchanged happy looks with Ron, and wondered what his worst fear would be. When he first came to the Academy, his worst fear was probably his uncle or being taken back to the Dursleys. It would have changed by now, and Harry had no idea as to what it could be.

Herbology was held three times a week at Greenhouse one, and Professor Malati Ghandi was the teacher. She spoke English with a touch of an accent, and when Dean Thomas knocked over a flower pot accidentally, she was so startled that she spoke a few words of Hindu. Neville's best and favorite subject turned out to be Herbology, and Harry saw Professor Ghandi give Neville a speculative look at the end of the second class.

Potions with Professor Flamel was interesting, and Harry found that he'd inherited some of his mother's talent in Potions, though Maddie and Hermione often produced slightly better potions than he did. His potions mostly turned out perfect, or almost-perfect, so Harry didn't mind, and he was able to help Ron and Pierre, who at best produced Acceptable potions much of the time.

Professor Flamel told the class about some of the work he and Professor Dumbledore did in alchemy. He also revealed that he'd created the Philosopher's Stone, which was why he and Madam Prenelle Flamel were over six hundred and fifty years old. He added that the students shouldn't spread that around outside of school, saying that his teaching potions and his wife the school Healer at Merlin Academy wasn't common knowledge. Most of the books mentioning him reported him and his wife as living a quiet life in Devon.

As Professor Flamel didn't really explain the Philosopher's Stone, other than as the reason why he and his wife were so old, Harry had to look the information up. He and his friends spent an afternoon after classes in the library before Neville found a thick book mentioning the Stone. It could transform any metal into pure gold, and produced the Elixir of Life, which would make the drinker immortal.

Astronomy was held Tuesday and Thursday nights with Professor Goldberg. The very first class, she pointed out the constellation she was named after. Then she pointed out several other constellations and individual stars and had every take notes and fill out a star chart.

Once a week, on Friday afternoons, was the Computer Class. The blond boy that Harry noticed turned out to be a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and he snorted and looked disgusted when he found out that Mr. Adams was a Muggle. Harry heard Malfoy mutter, "What kind of place is this? Father thought I would do better here rather than at Hogwarts, because Dumbledore's such a Muggle-lover and Merlin Academy's mysterious, but this is worse. The Headmistress is even more of a Muggle-lover than Dumbledore if she's hiring Muggles and having them teach a class on the use of a stupid Muggle contraption. It's bad enough that two of my roommates are Mudbloods. Once I write Father about this, he'll withdraw me immediately and send me to Hogwarts. Or maybe Durmstrang."

"Is something the matter, Draco?" asked Mr. Adams, apparently having noticed Malfoy's grumbles.

"Yes there is," said Draco loudly. "Why do I have to learn the use of a stupid Muggle contraption when I'm a wizard?"

"Because Headmistress Kennedy says so, Draco," responded Mr. Adams. "She feels that it is best for the students here at the school to be familar with the use of computers. Wizards should not be ignorant of the use of Muggle devices, in her opinion, which is why you are taking this class. And why all children of wizarding families will be required to take Muggle Studies later."

Draco looked horrified, and angry as well. "Well, I refuse! Muggles are lower than dirt, and Mudbloods are no better!"

There were gasps around the room, but Mr. Adams did not show any reaction. He simply said in a calm and level voice, "Mr. Malfoy, such talk is not allowed in my class, or in any other class, for that matter. You have detention tonight. Please leave the room and see Professor Kennedy or Professor Goldberg about your objections to this class."

"I will!" snapped Draco. "Maybe Professor Goldberg will listen to me!"

Harry wondered how Draco would react when he found out that he couldn't leave the school and transfer to Hogwarts or Durmstrang, at least not until the end of the school year. When Merlin Academy had been founded, the Founders had done a bit of magic, and written in the school charter, so that any student who had agreed to attend the Academy had to change their mind and transfer before term started, or wait until the end of the school year to do so.

When class ended and Harry was returning to his dorm room, he spotted Draco walking angrily out of Professor Goldberg's office. He shoved rudely into Dean, who unfortunately happened to be one of his roommates, and continued on his way. Harry hurried over to Dean, who had fallen, and asked, "All you all right, Dean?"

"I'm fine, Harry," said Dean. He didn't wave off Harry helping him gather the stuff that had fallen out of his school bag, and said, "Draco is just being his normal evil self. When he found out that I wasn't pureblood, he started being rude to me, and he ripped the poster I had hung up of the West Ham football team off my wall and into four pieces. Johann, my other roommate, mended it magically for me and told Malfoy off in a mix of English and German. He's not touching my things any more, but he's still being rude to me."

"Tell a teacher," suggested Maddie, who had come over. "They aaren't going to stand for Malfoy's behavior. I don't understand why Professor Kennedy even sent him an acceptance letter."

"Maybe she figured that there was something inside of him that was worth saving," said Harry. "Draco's probably only this way because of how he was brought up. At the Academy, the teachers and students here can help him see what he's been taught is all wrong, and maybe he'll turn out to be good and won't be so rude and everything all the time."

"I guess," said Maddie slowly.

Dean nodded. "I think you're right, Harry. I'm going to ignore the stuff Draco does and help him see that Muggles aren't lower than dirst and that Muggleborns are equal to pureblood wizards."

"Good," said Harry. He and Maddie walked with Dean to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

The second week of school, Quidditch trials were held. The five teams were Phoenix, Dragon, Unicorn, Gryffin, and Sphinx. The Unicorn team only took girls, while the Dragon team only had boys. As Charlie Weasley had graduated, there was an open spot for seeker on the Phoenix Quidditch team, so Harry tried out. His expectations weren't that high, for first years rarely made one of the teams, except as a reserve. However, none of his competition for the seeker position was quite as good as him, and so the captain, Sabrina Clark, appointed him seeker.

Ron also tried out for the Phoenix team for the open reserve positions and was made reserve keeper. Maddie and Rose tried out for the Unicorn team, and Maddie was made seeker while Rose was a reseve beater. Reanne joined the Sphinx team as a reserve chaser and Pierre as a beater, and Harry heard that Draco Malfoy was the reserve seeker for the Dragon team.

Toward the end of September, Reanne was missing from class. During Charms, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Why isn't Reanne here?"

"She said she was sick last night and left for the Hospital Wing," replied Hermione. "She hasn't come back yet."

"Oh," said Harry. "I hope she's feeling better."

During Defense Against Dark Arts, Sirius was substituting for Remus and continued Remus' lesson on Red Caps. Harry didn't pay as much attention, because he realized that the night before was a full moon, and it seemed odd that Reanne was absent the same time as Remus. He also remembered that Reanne hadn't been looking all that well the past week, and had spotted a strand of gray hair among her chestnut locks.

After class, Harry and his friends went down to the Hospital Wing to visit Reanne and Professor Lupin. Reanne was sitting in a chair, reading, when they entered. "I hope you are feeling better, Reanne," said Rose in accented English.

"I am," answered Reanne, smiling. "I'll be joining you guys tomorrow."

Hermione handed Reanne the day's homework, then turned to Professor Lupin, who was in the next bed, and said, "Are you feeling better, Professor?"

"Yes, I am, Hermione," responded Remus. "I think I'll be up and teaching tomorrow."

Reanne looked around, then said, "Hermione, Rose, Pierre, and Neville, could you please step outside for a few minutes? I want to say something to Harry, Ron, and Maddie alone."

Pierre and Neville looked very surprised, but nodded and left. Hermione and Rose, however, frowned. Rose said firmly, "If you can tell them, then you can tell I, no me, and Hermione. We are your friends, and will not tell anyone what you say to us."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Rose is right, Reanne. We're your friends and roommates, and you can trust us to keep whatever secret you're going to tell us."

Reanne sighed. "Fine, you two can stay." She glanced at Remus, then said, "Professor Lupin suggested that I tell you guys, because you're not going to judge me for who I am." She nervously smoothed her rather shabby robe and said, "You can't tell Pierre and Neville. I'm a werewolf."

Hermione gasped and Rose, eyes wide, dropped the get-well card she'd made. Maddie blinked in surprise, while Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Finally Harry said, "I wondered if you were one, Reanne, when you and Uncle, I mean Professor Lupin, were both absent."

Rose sat down next to Reanne and said slowly, "I am sorry. How did it happen, Reanne?"

Reanne sighed. "I was seven years old, and was out trick-or-treating on Halloween. My friend and her mother were going to walk me home, but I told them my house wasn't that far away, so they went home. I decided to cut through the corner of the woods that were behind my house and was attacked by a werewolf. Mom rescued me, and the next morning, I found out I'd been bitten. Dad, who's a Muggle, couldn't take it and eventually left us. I had no hope of attending any magical school in America because of who I was, even though the Wolfsbane Potion had been invented.

"Then I got the letter from the Academy, and Professor Haseem assured me that my condition didn't matter and precautions would be set up so I wouldn't infect anyone. She also told me that the Defense teacher was a werewolf, so I wouldn't be alone. Mom was so happy and relieved that I would have to chance to attend a magical school. I was worried about making friends, but this morning, Professor Lupin told me how his friends didn't desert him when they found out, and said I should tell Harry, Ron, and Maddie about my condition. He'd explained how they'd been raised at the Academy and that they knew he was a werewolf and didn't care."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Oh, that's terrible! Reanne, I assure you, I won't stop being your friend just because you trun into a werewolf every time it's a full moon."

"We won't either," said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Please don't tell Neville and Pierre that I'm werewolf," begged Reanne. "Not just yet. I don't know how they'd react right now. They might think me a monster and stop being friends with me."

"If you think that, you are _fou_ (crazy)," said Pierre, coming out from behind the screen.

The others gasped, while Reanne stared wide-eyed at him. Neville stepped out from behind the screen as well and said apolegetically, "Pierre and I snuck back in to listen to what you said. it was Pierre's idea, but I went along. Reanne, I don't think you're a monster."

"Nor do I," said Pierre. "We are at this school for a reason, Reanne. Those attending are open-minded, or could learn to be. Neville and I are open-minded."

"Yeah," said Neville. "We've gotten to know the real you, and think you're a nice girl who just has the unfortunate curse of turning into a werewolf once a month. That's all."

"Oh," said Reanne slowly, who looked gobsmacked. She smoothed her robe again, then said, "Thank you, guys. I don't know if I deserve friends like you."

"I felt the same way when my friends told me that they wouldn't desert me," said Professor Lupin. "Reanne, you certainly deserve your friends."

Rose put her arm around Reanne and said gently, "You being a werewolf is not very important. We are very different. I am Chinese, Pierre is French and black, Hermione is Muggleborn and very smart, Maddie is half-Jewish, Harry is famous for something he can't really remember, and Neville and Ron are two ordinary boys who are very loyal friends."

"All right, I see your point, Rose," said Reanne. She smiled at her friends, then stuck out her hand. After a second of surprise, the others stuck out their hands as well, one on top of each other. When they did so, a gold cord appeared around each of their wrists. They started in shock, then removed their hands as they said, "Friends forever."

The gold cords disappeared a few seconds later and Ron said, "I think this means we are marked as friends."

"I think you are," said Remus. "Silver cords appeared when my friends and I swore to be Marauders and friends forever. I looked it up and found that sometimes when there is going to be a very close friendship, almost like brother or sisterhood, silver or gold cords appear around their wrists when they swear to be friends forever or something similar."

"Wow," said Harry. He looked around at the others, who were just as amazed as he was. Then Madam Flamel came out of her office and sent them out, saying that Reanne and Professor Lupin needed to rest. Harry left with his friends, thinking about all that had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: If you have any better names for the group of Harry and his friends, please PM them to me, or include it in a review. I can't think up of any good names that haven't already been usen, and the one I'm using for know isn't very good. Thanks.

The next day, the eight friends gathered together in one of the study rooms and decided to be the Friendship Club, at least until they could find a much cooler name that they all agreed on. After that, Maddie, who had the neatest handwriting, wrote down a short list of rules they'd agreed on. They would all support each other in front of other people, help each with homework and studying, not allow being on separate Quidditch teams to get in the way of friendship, and if an argument happened, they could not take sides, but do their best to have the quarrellers make up within a week.

Then Ron said, "D'you think we should become Animagi so we can help Reanne during the full moon? Professor Lupin's friends did that for him."

"The Wolfsbane Potion wasn't invented then," pointed out Reanne. "For me, I just take the potion and I spend the night curled up as a harmless wolf in a locked room. It isn't anything like what Professor Lupin had to go through as a student. So thanks for the offer, Ron, but it really isn't necessary."

Hermione nodded. "Reanne's right. Becoming an Animagus is really difficult, anyway, and you'd have to be registered and everything unless you want to get thrown in Azkaban if it's discovered you're unregistered. And I don't think the teachers would like our breaking the rules just to keep Reanne company during the full moon."

"Do you have any idea who bit you, Reanne?" asked Neville. "I mean, do you know the identity of the werewolf?"

"Not really," answered Reanne. "It might have been someone who couldn't control him or herself and infected me. Or it could have been someone like Fenir Greyback. He's the werewolf that bit Professor Lupin and he purposely infects the children of people who speak out against him. Professor Lupin said his father did something that angered Greyback, which is why he was bitten. But I haven't heard of anyone like Fenir Greyback in New York, or anywhere else in America."

"I hope it was a werewolf who couldn't control himself," said Harry, though he doubted it. Why else would a werewolf be in the woods behind a Muggle neighborhood? He probably planned to be there so he could purposely infect someone. It had been Halloween, when many children would be out trick-or-treating.

Rose gently patted Reanne's hand and said softly, "Someday there will be a cure for people bitten by a werewolf." She lifted one hand and said firmly, "I vow to try to find a cure for -" she said something in Chinese, then back in English, "when I am of age." A pale blue light shimmered around her, which Harry took to mean that Rose had sworn a magical vow.

"What was it you said in Chinese?" asked Pierre.

"I do not know the word for it in English," replied Rose. "It means the word for the illness that werewolves have,"

"The word is 'lycanthropy'," said Maddie. "And I think we'll all be devoting some time in trying to find a cure for it when we're older." The others nodded in agreement and Maddie continued, "We'd begin now, but we're too young, and we'll be busy with school."

Reanne looked as if she wanted to cry. "I - thank you. You are the best friends anyone could hope for."

"I know how you feel," said Hermione. "I didn't exactly have friends at my Muggle school. The kids there were put off by the odd things I did, and because I was a bookworm and smart. The ones who claimed to be friends just tried to use me to help with their homework."

Pierre frowned. "That was not very nice." He muttered something in French, then asked, "Is this group going to be limited to just the eight of us? What if we make other very close friends and a silver or gold cord appears with them?"

"If that happens, they can join us," said Harry. "Ron and I are acquainted with Justin and Dean, so if we got to know them better and found them to be close friends, they could join us."

Maddie sighed. "Well, we haven't interacted with any of the girls outside of class, so I don't know of any that could really join us. Well, Stella, Luna, and Ginny could, but they're a year younger and might prefer being in a group with kids in their year."

"I don't know if Justin and Dean would join us," said Neville. "They mostly hang out with their roommates, except for that Draco Malfoy. And that's only because Draco refuses any invitations to be with them."

"Well, I guess it's going to be limited to the eight of us then, at least for this year," said Ron.

The month of October passed quickly and the friendship between the eight of them strenghtened. There were some tense moments, like minor squabbles between Ron and Hermione, but the two always quickly made up, and Reanne commented once, "Sometimes it seems like Ron and Hermione are arguing like an old married couple."

Reanne was absent again for the full moon. By this time, all the first year students were aware of Remus being a werewolf, and several had figured out that Reanne was one as well. A few of the first years were a bit wary around her, but otherwise didn't comment on her condition and were polite to her. The only one who really cared about it was Draco Malfoy, and he never missed an opportunity to make howling noises or mutter insults whenever he passed Reanne in the hall.

Her friends always got annoyed with this and often told Malfoy off. Once Harry completely lost his temper and attempted to hex Malfoy, who retaliated. Stuart came along and put a stop to it. Both boys were given a detention, and Stuart took Harry to his office and lectured him. "It is admirable that you are standing up for a friend, Harry, but trying to hex someone is not allowed. Neither is unecessary magic in the corridors. Draco Malfoy should not have insulted Reanne for being a werewolf, but neither should you have retaliated by hexing him. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'll only have you write lines for detention, but if something like this happens again, I will have you scrub out rooms without magic like I am going to assign Draco to do. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle Stuart," said Harry. "I'm sorry for how I behaved, but Draco made me so mad. He didn't have any right to insult Reanne like that. And he keeps making howling noises whenever he passes her. It's so annoying. Reanne's my friend, and very nice girl, and doesn't deserve to be made fun of or anything! I like her very much and-"

Stuart had an amused smile on his face. "Harry," he interrupted, "I think you're starting to see Reanne as more than a friend. Surely you don't have a crush on her?"

Harry turned bright crimson. "I do not!" he protested. "Reanne's just one of my best friends, Uncle Stuart!"

"If you say so," said Stuart, still looking amused. "You may leave, but report here after dinner for your detention."

The day after Halloween, everyone was abuzz over the news from Hogwarts. During the Halloween feast, one of the professors there had reported that a troll had gotten in the dungeons. The students had been sent to their common rooms while the Hogwarts professors went to find the troll and deal with it. Nobody had been hurt, but people were wondering as to how the troll had gotten in and why.

Harry went to see Professor Kennedy and asked if she could tell him anything. "Sit down, Harry," she said. "What I am going to tell you can be told to your friends, but it can't go any further than that, understand? Now, as you know, Professor Flamel is the creator of the Philsopher's Stone. Lately, however, there are concerns for it's safety and Albus Dumbledore asked Nicolas if he would allow the Stone to be removed from Gringotts and hidden in Hogwarts. It is safest place to hide things, besides Gringotts and Merlin Academy. Nicolas said yes, because he didn't want Albus to know that he was teaching at Merlin Academy. However, the Stone he gave to Dumbledore is a fake. A copy. The real stone is being hidden here. I suspect that the troll was let into Hogwarts as a diversion so that someone could try to go after the Stone. Oh, and the day after Nicolas removed the Stone from Gringotts, someone tried to break into the vault."

Harry then remembered the article he had read in the _Daily Prophet_ in August. It had mentioned the break-in in Gringotts, which had taken place on his birthday, but said nothing had been stolen. It looked like the Philosopher's Stone had been removed just in time.

"Thank you for telling me, Professor. Um, just why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I feel that it is important for you to know, Harry. You are fated to one day defeat Voldemort properly, or be defeated by him. Things like this will help you prepare. Since Voldemort hasn't really gone, he will no doubt be looking for a way to return into full power. I have no doubt the Philosopher's Stone would be able to help him achieve that. I wouldn't be surprised if whomever's after the Stone is doing it for Voldemort. You and your friends be careful, but don't become paranoid or anything. Voldemort is hardly likely to come for you here, when he doesn't know the location of the school. You may go now, Harry."

Later, Harry told his friends everything that the Headmistress had told him. They were curious as to what was going on at Hogwarts, and wondered if one of the teachers there was after the fake Stone. However, they didn't have any more information, so they stopped speculating and began their homework.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks to Nilvisis Lunzatis Palemoon, who came up with the new name for the group of eight.

In November, the first Quidditch match of the year was head, between the Phoenix and Unicorn teams. Harry felt nervous playing against his cousin and had to remind himself that Quidditch was not going to interfere with his friendship with her. However, Maddie was about as good a seeker as he was, so it was possible that she'd catch the Snitch first. He certainly didn't want to let his team down. On the other hand, he'd feel bad if he caught the Snitch.

At breakfast, Maddie said, "Harry, there will be no hard feelings between us over this match, all right? I'll be disappointed if you catch the Snitch and not me, but I won't be mad at you. And the same will be true of you. We're cousins and friends and won't let a game come between us."

Harry felt very relieved and replied, "Of course, Maddie. Good luck."

"You too, Harry." Maddie flashed him a smile.

The match lasted for twenty-six minutes, and went better than Harry had expected. The Unicorn team had better chasers, so they were ahead at first. Harry, however, had the faster broom, as Maddie's was only a Cleansweep Seven. They both spotted the Snitch at the same time, but as the Nimbus was faster, he got there before Maddie and caught it, thereby ending the game. The score was two hundred and twenty to one hundred and sixty, in Phoenix's favor.

Maddie shook Harry's hand and said with a smile, "Good game, Harry. If I had a Nimbus as well, then prehaps I would have caught the Snitch first."

After everyone had gone inside, there was a party to celebrate the Phoenix team's victory. Harry and his friends sat at a table off to one side and continued a discussion they had once a week regarding the name for their group. Frankly, the Friendship Club was a very silly name and something only a bunch of five or six-year olds would come up with and use. However, they had a hard time coming up with a decent name that they all agreed on.

Finally Maddie said, "Why don't we just come up with a name similar to the Marauders, like the Prowlers or Pranksters?"

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, while the others looked interested. "I mean, we're not going to go around playing pranks and causing mayhem like they did. Besides, Professor Lupin or Sirius would be able to spot things like that and we'd get detention."

"I'm not saying that we follow in the footsteps of the original Marauders," said Maddie impatiently. "All I'm saying is that we use a name that's similar to theirs. Besides, Fred and George are already following in their footsteps with their friends and roomates Lee Jordan and Carlos Rivera. And they're calling themselves the Second Marauders."

"Calling ourselves the Prowlers would be pretty good," said Harry. The others nodded in agreement.

Hermione still looked uncertain, but she said, "I suppose that would do. Okay, I guess we'll be the Prowlers."

It came as a great surprise on Wednesday when Professor Kennedy announced that there would be a new staff member. Professor Haseem had to stop teaching for awhile, due to the fact that she was going to have a baby, and a man introduced as Professor Fadil Moraz was taking her place. He had on a white turban and a black beard, but for some reason, Rose frowned at him and said to her friends, "I do not think he looks really Arabic. I wonder if the beard is fake."

When he spoke, Hermione frowned and said, "Don't you think his accent sounds a bit fake? And I really doubt foreigners would keep saying 'please' so many times when speaking English. You don't see Pierre or Rose saying things like, 'What you say, please?' or 'you will be doing this, please.' I'm getting a little suspicious about this."

Maddie then remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but Dad told me that Dumbledore was so worried after that troll incident that after some thought, Professors Kennedy and Flamel told him that the Stone at Hogwarts was fake. Then Professor Haseem announced that she would have to quit teaching for several months because she's pregnant a few days later, so there was that search for a substitute Arithmacy teacher. Professor Kennedy would have taken over, except she never took Arithmacy as a student. And neither did Sirius."

"Then that could mean that whomever's after the Stone at Hogwarts found out the truth!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah," said Neville. "Then he could have told V-Vol-You-Know-Who about it and then a plan would be set up to find a way into Merlin Academy. And once You-Know-Who found out about the substitute Arithmacy teacher opening, someone would have been sent to apply for the position."

"Well, I think we'll have to keep an eye on this Professor Moraz," said Pierre. "If Professor Kennedy isn't keeping an eye on him already. If we've spotted that his accent sounds fake and he doesn't seem to be really Arabic, then the Headmistress would have as well."

The others nodded and after dinner, they met in the boys' room and continued the discussion about the new staff member.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry looked toward the staff table, wondering about Professor Moraz. That was when the new teacher turned and looked at him. Harry instantly felt a sharp pain in his scar and clapped a hand over it, muttering, "Ouch!"

Ron and Neville were the only ones to notice, as they were sitting next to him, and turned to look at him in concern. "What happened?" asked Neville. This got the others' attention and they turned to look at Harry as well.

"My scar hurt just as Professor Moraz turned to look at me," responded Harry, rubbing his scar.

"He definitely is bad news," said Reanne grimly. Pierre and Rose looked questioningly at her, so she explained the idiom.

"I did some research last night," said Hermione, "and while Fadil is a genuine Arabic name, Moraz doesn't seem to be. In fact, Moraz happens to be similar the name of King Miraz in the book _Prince Caspian_, part of the _Chronicles of Narnia_ series." Seeing Neville's confused look, she added, "It's a Muggle book about a fantasy land called Narnia, and sometimes children from our world can travel there and help the people and/or the talking animals living there."

On Friday at dinner, they overhead a conversation from a group of third and fourth years sitting at the table next to them. Eric Stuart, Harry's other cousin, remarked, "Something fishy is going on with Professor Moraz. I'm not sure if he really is Arabic."

"Well, if he is, he's definitely not Muslim," said Violet Harbring. "Professor Haseem always stopped what she was doing in the middle of class and prayed to the direction of Mecca. But Professor Moraz isn't doing that."

Her friend, Johanna de Wit, nodded. "But except for those who converted into Christianity and the Jews in Israel, most Middle Eastern people are Muslim. So it would be very odd if Professor Moraz wasn't a Muslim. Especially as he's wearing a turban and has a beard. I think I'll ask him next class what his religion is."

"Good idea," said Cedric. "If he says he's Muslim, then we know he's lying, because he isn't praying five times a day while facing in the direction of Mecca the way Muslims are supposed to do. Oh, and Professor Haseem has said 'Praise Allah' or something similar several times before, but Professor Moraz hasn't even once. I'd be surprised if he even had any idea as to whom Allah is."

Maddie raised a brow. "The older students are starting to notice something wrong with the new teacher."

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Harry. "Professor Haseem is a practicing Muslim, and when the substitute teacher claims to be Middle Eastern but isn't acting very much like one, people are bound to be suspicious."

"When is Ramadan this year?" asked Ron. "Because then we could see if Professor Moraz fasts during that month."

"It began in the middle of March and ended halfway through April," answered Maddie. Ron looked disappointed.

Rose sighed. "All we can do is keep an eye on Professor Moraz and tell a teacher what is wrong with him."

Reanne glanced at the staff table, then said, "I think the rest of staff already know that there is something fishy about him."

"Why would Professor Moraz be like a fish?" asked Rose, looking confused. The others laughed, then Hermione explained the other meaning of 'fishy' to her.

On Saturday was the Quidditch match beween the Dragon and Sphinx teams. As Pierre was a beater for the Sphinx team, his friends supported that team and waved a banner that had a picture of a sphinx on it. They also wore brown and gold rosettes, which were the colors of the team. Draco Malfoy played as seeker for the Dragon team, as the full-time seeker was in detention over a prank he played the day before.

The Dragon team either had better chasers, or the Sphinx keeper wasn't very good, for the Dragon team scored many times and were ahead in points. The Sphinx seeker, Violet, was apparently better, for after forty-six minutes, she spotted the Snitch before Draco did and went streaking after it. A few seconds later, Draco noticed what was going on and followed her. However, Violet had a head start, and her hand closed on the snitch before Draco could reach there.

The commentator, Lee Jordan, happily shouted the results. "The Sphinx team wins, three hundred and sixty to three hundred and forty!"

In the afternoon, Harry and Maddie went to talk with Stuart and Alice about Professor Moraz. "Dad and Mum, I don't think Professor Moraz is-"

"We already know about him," interrupted Stuart. "Eric spoke with me yesterday about his suspicions, and Emily, I mean Professor Kennedy, is keeping an eye on Fadil Moraz, if that is his real name. The staff all know there is something odd about him, and Miku, or rather Professor Kishi-Elliot, advised against hiring him. However, he was the only one with knowledge of Arithmacy that applied since the position was advertised in the beginning to October, besides a woman who knew nothing at all about Arithmacy, so Professor Kennedy had no choice but to hire him."

Alice added, "It is obvious to the staff that he's not really Middle Eastern or a practioner of Islam, despite what he has said to the contrary. He doesn't pray five times a day in the direction of Mecca, does not have any idea as to what the proper prayer is, and when Professor Haseem asked him about Ramadan, he just looked confused. And Muslims aren't supposed to eat pork or drink acoholic beverages, but I've seen Professor Moraz eat sausage at breakfast this morning, and he had wine at dinner last night."

Harry frowned. "Why can't Professor Kennedy just fire him and hire somebody else?"

"I told you, nobody else applied for the post, except for a woman who had absolutely no skill in Arithmacy at all," replied Stuart. "And we need an Arithmacy teacher right now. Or didn't you realize that Parvana, I mean Professor Haseem, is carrying twins, and also happens to be five months along? She is not in any condition to teach, and Madam Flamel has ordered her to rest for much of the day."

"Well, she's not my teacher, so I haven't exactly been paying attention," said Harry. "And if Professor Kennedy knows that there's something suspicious about Professor Moraz, she should modify his memory so he doesn't remember the location of the Academy and sack him."

"Actually, Professor Kennedy first wants to be absolutely sure of what he's up to, which is mainly why she isn't giving him the sack," explained Alice. "Now please forget about all this and let the staff deal with Professor Moraz, all right, Harry and Maddie?"

"Fine," said Maddie and Harry together, but privately they were still determined to watch out for Professor Moraz. They left the office and told their friends what Stuart and Alice had told them.


	15. Chapter 15

December came and the annual Christmas party was held. There was also a Christmas Ball held in the evening, but only fourth years and up could go, unless a younger student was asked to be someone's date.

The morning of the party, Harry bought all his presents and hid the ones for his friends in Stuart's room. The presents he'd bought for the staff he hid in a box under his bed. After lunch, he got dressed in his forest green dress robes, unsuccessfully tried to flatten his hair, and then with Neville, Ron, and Pierre, went down to the Great Hall for the party. It had a dozen Christmas trees, all beautifully decorated, and tinsel, green boughs, and wreaths hung on the wall. The corners were decorated with holly and mistletoe. Half the tables had been removed, while the other half had been pushed against the walls. The tables had green or red tableclothes, with refreshments laid out.

The teachers were all there and Harry saw Professor Ghandi was wearing a sari like she did at every party, this one a blue silk with silver border and embroidery. He also spotted Professor Kishi-Elliot in a red kimono with a pale green underrobe. He waved to Stuart and Alice, who were wearing dark silver and burgundy robes, respectively.

The girls then came in and Harry turned to greet them. He froze upon seeing them. Reanne's chestnut hair fell in abundant waves and curls about her shoulders and a few curls framed her heart-shaped face. She wore dress robes of pale green with gold embroidery. A silver locket on chain hung at her throat, and a charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. She had on sparkly pale green eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, and the make-up that reddened cheeks. (He didn't know what it was called.) Harry knew vaguely that Reanne was pretty, but he'd never thought much about it. Seeing her now, he was struck by how pretty she looked.

The three other girls looked just as pretty as Reanne. Rose had on a Chinese robe made of a shiny scarlet silk, embroidered with roses and tiny phoenixes in gold. Her black hair fell down her back in a plait, and a few silk flowers was tucked in at the base. She had on no cosmetics other than lip gloss and red nail polish, and her only jewelry was a jade pendant on a gold chain. She cheerfully greeted everyone, and said her robe was called a 'qipao' in Chinese.

Hermione wore dress robes of forget-me-not blue, and her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny and done up in an elegant knot. She had lip gloss and pale blue eyeshadow and a gold locket on a chain. Maddie wore dress robes of a floaty, pale pink material. Her black hair was done in a French braid, with strands of silver woven in. Her necklace was made of (fake) pink pearls, and a charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. She also had on a mood ring and (fake) pearl earrings. At first Harry thought she had on no make-up, but then he looked closely and saw that she had on very pale lip gloss, extremely pale pink eyeshadow, and a hint of the cosmetic that blackened eyelashes (whatever it was called).

After awhile, music started playing, and several students went out to the middle of the floor and began dancing. Harry hung out by the refreshment table for several minutes before he worked up the courage to ask Reanne to dance with him. He would have asked Maddie, the one girl he didn't feel uncomfortable with about asking to dance, but she was out on the dance floor with Neville. (She'd asked him to dance, as Neville was too shy to ask her.)

Reanne set down her cup of punch and looked at him, eyebrow raised. Then she shrugged and said, "All right then, Harry."

She followed him out to the dance floor and they began dancing. As it wasn't a ball, the dances weren't exactly ballroom dances, like the waltz or tango. They twirled about a few times and Harry did his best to not step on Reanne's feet. When the dance ended, he made a mental note to get Professor Lupin or Uncle Stuart to teach him how to dance, and headed back to the refreshment table for a drink.

After downing a glass of punch and a small sandwich Harry chatted with Ron, Hermione, Maddie, and Neville, then danced with Maddie. He danced two more times, with Hermione and Rose, and took part in one of the group dances that didn't require a partner. Harry had some more punch and food, and at five, the party ended and everyone left. At seven, the older students had their Christmas Ball in the ballroom next door. Dinner was also served to the younger students, but most of them ate little, since they had already eaten during the party.

After dinner, Harry spent the evening playing chess and Exploding Snap with his friends, and then went to bed.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I can't think of anything else to add to the party's description. Now, I have a poll. Who do you think Harry should end up with? (Besides Maddie and Stella, because they're Harry's cousins. And Maddie will probably end up with Neville.) Please tell me your reply in a review or a PM. Thank you. Choices:

Reanne Lesley

Rose Hong

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have decided that all future chapters will be dedicated to one of my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to GinnyLover14.

Thanks to my beta, Luna25.

The day before the Christmas holidays, Professor Moraz came running into the Great Hall during dinner, shouting, "There's a manticore on the grounds!" The entire school stared at him in shock.

Professor Kennedy stood up. "All students, please return to your rooms. Professor Moraz, I would like a word with you. The rest of the staff, please go outside and see if there is a manticore. If there is, I would like you to deal with it."

"How did a manticore get onto the grounds?" asked Harry. "And why would one be wandering around in the wintertime?"

"Who knows?" responded Reanne, shrugging. "I think Professor Moraz just made it up to cause a panic so he could go searching for the Phil- I mean the you-know-what."

"But it could have been real," pointed out Neville. "Like that troll that was in Hogwarts during Halloween."

Ron looked around. "Where's Hermione? She was at dinner, but she's not here now."

"She left to go to the bathroom just before Professor Moraz said there was a manticore," replied Maddie. Then she gasped and exclaimed, "Oh no! She doesn't know that we're supposed to go to our rooms! We have to find her and warn her."

Pierre opened his mouth to point out only one of the girls needed to go, but then shut it and shrugged. The seven of them managed to give the other students the slip and headed for the nearest bathrooms. They were about to turn the corner when they bumped into Hermione. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Professor Moraz said there was a manticore on the school grounds," answered Rose. "Us, I mean, we students, have to return to our rooms while the staff deals with the manticore, if there is one."

Hermione frowned. "Professor Moraz probably let it in so he could go searching for the object being hidden here."

"Well, he can't because Professor Kennedy said she wanted to have a word with him," said Harry. "I bet she suspects."

They turned and were walking towards the stairs when Hermione let out a scream. "What's the matter?" asked Ron, alarmed.

Neville let out a scream as well and the others looked to see a manticore a short distance away. Rose promptly fainted. Pierre immediately bent over her, trying to revive her, while the others pulled out their wands.

Harry yelled the first spell that came to mind, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" It didn't have much effect, other than causing the manticore's tail to rise in the air before falling again. He looked desperately at Hermione for help, but she seemed petrified with fear, her hand shaking as she pointed her wand at it. "What do I do?" he shouted anyway.

Hermione couldn't speak. Ron reached into his pocket, found a chocolate frog, and threw it at the manticore. It only served to enrage the beast. Neville bravely darted to one side and threw a Sickle, shouting at the same time. The manticore swerved and Neville ran back to his friends. Harry copied what Neville did, except he threw a sweet. Maddie gave Hermione a rough shake, jolting her out of her fright. "Focus, Hermione!" Maddie snapped. "We have to deal with the manticore until the staff shows up!"

"What do we do?" yelled Ron, just as Pierre was able to revive Rose.

"Stun it," said Rose weakly. She got to her feet with Pierre's help and said, "We all point our wands at it and say '_Stupefy'_."

Harry ran back to his friends and the eight of them pointed their wands at the manticore and shouted simultaneously, "_Stupefy_!"

The eight Stunners individually weren't all that strong, as they were only first years, but combined it was enough to Stun the manticore.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" demanded a stern voice. The eight turned to see Professor Kennedy and Professor Moraz standing there. Professor Moraz had a disappointed and angry look on his face, which quickly vanished.

"We went to warn Hermione, because she was in the bathroom when we heard about the manticore," babbled Maddie. "We were on our way to the stairs when the manticore appeared. It was going to attack, so we had no choice but to fight it."

"Well, you were lucky not to be killed," said Professor Kennedy, lips pursed. "On the other hand, there were eight of you. I shall call the rest of the staff inside so we can dispose of the manticore. I want you all to go immediately to your rooms. Students are finishing dinner there. Oh, and the eight of you all receive the Silver Award for Special Services to the School. Now leave."

Harry and his friends went up the stairs. "I can't believe we managed to defeat a manticore," Harry said in an awed voice.

"And we actually won the Silver Award!" exclaimed Hermione. "First years are lucky to even receive the Bronze Award, and we got the Silver one. It would have been even better to receive the Gold Award, but that's never handed out for something like this."

"Yeah," sighed Maddie. "You'd have to defeat twenty manticores and a dozen trolls or something like that to get the Gold Award."

"We got the Silver Award because we're first years," said Neville. "If we had been fifth years, then we would have received the Bronze Award. We'd know more magic then. But since we're first years, we were lucky to defeat a manticore and not get hurt."

"It was all because of Rose that we were able to defeat it," pointed out Pierre. "She was the one that knew the Stunning Spell."

Rose blushed and said, "But that was only after I fainted." The others waved that aside and insisted on thanking her. She blushed even more.

Finally they reached the girls' room and the girls went inside. The boys continued on to their room. When they went inside, they found four trays of food and drink on the table. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Pierre sat down and began eating.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, it was announced that Professor Moraz was fired for letting a manticore into the schools. There were several cheers at that. Professor Kennedy added that a new Arithmacy teacher would be hired by the end of the Christmas holidays, if possible. The students then finished breakfast and those that were going home for the holidays left, Hermione, Pierre, and Neville among them. 

Rose and Reanne were not going home, because America and China were too far away. The remaining five of the group spent the first two days playing chess and Exploding Snap and having a snowball fight. They were joined in the fight with Fred, George, Ginny, Stella, and Luna. The snowball fight went rather well, though several times Luna threw into air. When asked what she was doing, she replied, "Oh, I was aiming for a Wrackspurt. A few of them are flying about and I'm trying to get them to go elsewhere."

They exchanged looks, but didn't comment, though Rose did ask what a Wrackspurt was. Luna then began explaining, and when she was done, Ginny whispered to Rose, "The creatures Luna mentions I'm pretty sure don't exist. But she and her parents believe in them, so just ignore her if she talks about them. Otherwise she's a nice girl and a good friend."

The fight resumed and Fred hit Luna with a snowball, but she apparently didn't know it was him. She brushed off the snow, and then, looking to Fred's right, said in a scolding tone, "Go away. You're not supposed to take part in our snowball fight. It's for humans, not Wrackspurts." The boys stifled laughter, while the girls exchanged looks.

The next day was Christmas Day, and Harry woke to see a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Ron woke up a few seconds later, and they spent the next half hour unwrapping their presents. Harry tossed aside the new robes he had gotten from Aunt Alice, but did put on the green sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted. He ate one of the Chocolate Frogs in the box Hermione had sent, and added the card (Merlin) to his collection. The book on Herbology Neville had given him he fillped through before setting that aside and opening Sirius' gift, which turned out to be a pair of seeker gloves. The next present was a book on Quidditch from Remus, and after was a book on Quodpot from Reanne. Ron had given him a poster of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team. Pierre had sent a box of French pastries from his mother (she'd given one to each of Pierre's friends) and a watch. Rose's gift was a book entitled _Journey to the West_. The accompanying card said that the book was a translation of a famous story in Chinese culture. He flipped through it and gathered that the main character was known as the 'Monkey King' (Chinese name Sun Wu Kong) and had special abilities.

His remaining presents were a scarf and mitten from Maddie, a painting of some imaginary creature from Luna, the book _Redwall_ from Ginny, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Stella, prank items from Fred and George, and a journal, wand polish, a Rememberall, and a wand holder from the staff. Harry put his presents away, thanked Ron for his gift, and then went downstairs.

During breakfast, he thanked the staff and his other friends for his gifts. After, there was another snowball fight, and this time Luna didn't throw any snowballs at Wrackspurts, saying that they'd gone away. Lunch was the Christmas feast. Hary stuffed himself on turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, stuffing, pudding, cake, and pie, and at Aunt Alice's stern look, had two helpings of vegetables. He pulled a cracker with Ron and got a rear admiral's hat, a chess set, and some white mice. The mice disappeared later and Harry suspected that they became the Christmas dinner for one of the cats about the school.

Ron made a disgusted face when he spotted his parents kissing under the mistletoe hung in one corner, and Harry, Maddie, and Stella made similar faces when they spotted Stuart and Alice doing the same. Sirius got a little tipsy and tried to kiss McGonagall, but missed and accidentally kissed Remus instead. Everyone laughed as Remus pushed Sirius away and scolded him good-naturedly.

Feeling pleasantly full, Harry spent the afternoon breaking in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron, but winning against Rose, who had only played Chinese chess before and was only just learning how to play. He played against Reanne and lost as well, but not as badly as he had lost to Ron. He also watched Percy chasing Fred and George around for stealing his prefect badge.

Tea consisted of turkey sandwiches, Christmas cake, crumpets, and some vegetable dishes. As Harry still felt a bit stuffed, he didn't eat very much. In the evening, he played Exploding Snap and Gobstones, then went to bed. Harry felt that he had had a very enjoyable Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to FrequencyQueen.

The Christmas holidays passed. Harry had spent a great deal of time reading _Journey to the West_. The Monkey King, or Sun Wu Kong, had been born by bursting out of a stone. When he found a wonderful place to live behind a waterfall, the monkeys made him their king. Later, he left to study under a great teacher and learned the seventy-two earthly transformations. (He had a choice between the thirty-two heavenly ones and the seventy-two earthly ones.) Then Wu Kong went down to the sea, where he tricked the king there into giving him a great pillar that could shrink into staff and needle size. Finally he went up to heaven and stole and ate the Peaches of Eternal Life that only bloomed and then ripened into fruit every five hundred years. Finally the Buddha was able to trick Sun Wu Kong and imprisoned the mischievous monkey.

Harry discussed the book with Rose at mealtimes. She was pleased to hear that he found the book entertaining. "You know, when I was five, I asked my parents where babies came from. Well, they said I sprang out of a stone like Sun Wu Kong. I believe that's the common excuse used when parents answer that question."

Harry chuckled at that. "My aunt said the stork brought babies when my cousin asked that question. That's the common excuse in Britain." He then changed the subject to the latter part of the book, which involved Wu Kong and two others escorting a Buddhist teacher of sorts on his journey to the west to deliver scrolls.

By the time school resumed, Harry had finished the book. He put on his bookshelf and his focus returned to his school life. However, his interest in Chinese culture and history was piqued, so he did spend a few hours every week in the library reading up on it. He also asked Rose some questions.

One day at breakfast in mid January, a screech owl, looking tired out, landed in front of Rose. It left a red envelope with a gold Chinese word on it and a letter. She read the letter, then explained to her friends, "It's the Chinese New Year's. In the past, China went by the lunar calendar. In any case, it's the custom for parents and adult relatives to give children money in lucky red envelopes. The word on the envelope is the character for good luck." She opened the red envelope and took out six galleons and a slip of parchment authorizing a deposit of fifty galleons in her vault at Gringotts.

Rose was in the process of writing a thank-you letter to her parents, in Chinese, when another owl landed in front of her. This one left a package and another red envelope. The package turned out to be a set of dress robes, and envelope contained five galleons and a one hundred _yuan _bill (the Chinese currency) from her grandparents.

"Are members of your family Muggle or something?" asked Hermione.

Rose looked up. "What? Oh, no. In China, witches and wizard mix in the Muggle world. Not that Muggles know about us. We just do some things in the Muggle world." She finished the letter to her parents and began one to her grandparents. As the others couldn't read Chinese, besides recognizing the characters for Rose's name, they ignored what she was doing. Every so often, she looked up a character in her Chinese dictionary, for she didn't know every one of the thousands of characters in the Chinese language.

The next day, Harry found a package on his bed. He unwrapped it and found a paper lantern in the shape of a Chinese Fireball. The accompanying note, written in red ink, said it was from Rose, and wished him a Happy Chinese New Year's, in English and Chinese. A postscript added that he wasn't expected to give her a gift in return, as it wasn't his New Year's. Looking at Pierre, Neville, and Ron, he saw that they had gotten gifts as well. Harry hung up the dragon lantern and at breakfast, thanked Rose for the gift.

In late February, Hermione started becoming concerned about the end-of-year exams. She set up a study schedule and color-coded her notes, and expected her friends to do the same. Reanne, Neville, and Rose humored her and followed a study schedule, but the others didn't. Ron became very annoyed when Hermione drew up a study schedule from him, and got into an argument with her over it. "Hermione, the exams are ages away!"

"_Ages_?" demanded Hermione angrily. "They're not ages away! They're twelve weeks away! That's like a second to Professor Flamel! We should have been reviewing weeks ago! So get your act together and start being serious about this, Ronald Weasley!"

"Hermione, we're not over six hundred years old!" retorted Ron. "And don't call me Ronald! I'll study when I want. I don't need you to start color-coding my notes or writing up a study schedule for me. Just leave me alone!"

Reanne chuckled and whispered to Harry, "You know, Ron and Hermione are arguing like an old married couple right now."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Do you think that someday they'll end up together?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," responded Reanne. Shaking her head, she returned to her book.

In March, the snow melted and Harry was busy with Quidditch practice once more. Hermione drew up a review schedule for him, taking practices into account. He felt annoyed as well, but unlike Ron, didn't get into an argument over it with her.

At the end of March was the match between the Phoenix and Gryffin teams. Harry was nowhere as nervous as he had been for the first match. He donned his scarlet and gold robes and listened as captain Sabrina Clark gave a pep talk. Then he followed the rest of the team out. In the stands, he spotted his friends, wearing red rosettes and waving pennants with a phoenix on them. The cheered loudly as Lee Jordan announced the Phoenix team.

The game started and Harry took off. Three minutes into the game, the Phoenix team had scored once and the Gryffin team twice. Then Harry spotted the Snitch and went streaking after it. Hermione jumped up, her crossed fingers in her mouth. The others were cheering Harry on. In the meantime, the Phoenix team scored another goal.

The Gryffin seeker went after Harry, but her broom was a Cleansweep Seven, not as fast as the Nimbus. A minute after the spotting of the Snitch, Harry caught it and came out of the dive. The stands were in an uproar.

Harry flew up, waving the fist with the Snitch in the air. He was thrilled at his fast capture of the Snitch, which was a school record. He had caught it in four minutes, beating the previous school record of six minutes. Lee Jordan shouted the results: the Phoenix team had won, one hundred seventy points to twenty.

The supporters of the Phoenix team came running onto the pitch. Harry landed and was instantly engulfed by hugs from his friends. "You were great!" exclaimed Pierre. "The Phoenix team will win the Quidditch Cup, I bet, Harry."

Reanne and Maddie kissed Harry on the cheek, causing him to turn red. However, it wasn't as bad as when Fred and George charmed the mistletoe to float over people's heads until they kissed someone two Christmases ago. That had been very embarrassing, and in the end, Harry had kissed Aunt Alice.

Finally Harry and the rest of the team were able to leave and go shower and change. When they were done, a party was held to celebrate their victory. Several students went up to Harry and congratulated him on his quick catch of the Snitch. He was embarrassed by the attention, but it was better than the attention he got for being the Boy Who Lived.

Finally the party ended and Harry went to bed, still happy over the victory.


End file.
